


The Last Seeker

by arken0



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arken0/pseuds/arken0
Summary: Starscream has become the last Seeker. Exiled, addressed as atraitor, hunted by the Decepticons… he must find the way to survive and guide the ones who share his destiny.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The last Seeker
> 
> Author: Arken
> 
> Translate by: Taipan Kiryu
> 
> Note: I´m very grateful for your help my friend, this fic it´s dedicated to Taipan Kiryu

Chapter 1: The beginning or the end?

Ending always arrives. That's what everybody asserts. It's impressive how everything can change so drastically as time goes by and how the past simply gets lost as it turns into a simple phrase written in some forgotten place.

Nobody cares how or why things happen. It's all about surviving another day… A sad reality, but our reality after all.

Former times of greatness and pride are so far away, leaving place only for the desperation of a race tormented for the sins of those who leaded them. To follow a bad leader, to not being able to foresee what would happen… that has been their penalty. But I suppose I should stop talking like if I weren't responsible of this bloody reality.

I wish so much I could turn back time and redeem those mistakes, change everything I did wrong… but would that be enough?

Probably I would've only rushed my own departure, but at least I would've rested in peace, ignorant of the destiny that was waiting for my kind. A slight smile brightens my face as I think in that word… my kind.

In times like these, any sentient being would reject origins as twisted as mine. But I'm tired of denying, I'm tired of hiding from the truth.

I slowed my steps, admiring the ruins of the place we used to call home. Before my optics, there were only remains of shattered and faded structures, marked by oxide and corrosion.

I lifted my hand in an attempt to appreciate its colors. I noticed the absence of my former blue painting.

"You are not the same," I repeated to myself before continuing my way.

A path full of monuments, cursed figures condemned to a lame destiny… how ironic to get to the end through such a shameful way.

But what was honorable for us, after all? In battles, only the strong survived as the weak were abandoned to enemy's hands. I should've been ashamed remembering that, but I had crossed that line long time ago. I knew better.

All I wanted was to be allowed to end my days with the rest of my dying race, not as a foreigner, exiled and lonely mech… but I know destiny wouldn't allow me even that.

I haven't said my name and I have tried to remain unnoticed. I tried to hide my presence within the shadows of this reality. However, I knew sooner or later my identity would be discovered. I could feel it clearly behind their optics, within their glances.

But I wasn't afraid as I was standing right here, willing to face the same destiny despite the insignias of my renewed wings.

Some of those survivors looked at me when we crossed paths, but I wasn't desperate to reveal my presence or my true self.

A Seeker… that's what they saw. That's what I am and I won't deny it… a creature from the sky, an eternal lover of freedom. Maybe that's what made me a traitor, arrogant, ambitious… I know I was a fool, I have accepted that.

"Don't look for reasons or justifications to your actions and words," I muttered to myself as I glanced upward.

Anxiety filled me as I saw what I couldn't reach anymore. It didn't matter if you could fly or not, if you would fight or hid behind peace… everyone who steps on this devastated planet is condemned to the same fate that the rest of us. There was no escape.

At least suspicions are only that, not accusations or screams. Those died with the mates I abandoned so many vorns ago.

"I shredded the hopes of my kind because of an unjustified ambition… I condemned them…" I continued falling, no matter where. Nobody would intervene.

Many died the same way, unable to go on, their remains left behind in the shattered streets, where others were waiting to rip their corpses, to take whatever they could get in order to survive.

That's what future generations are, a bare shadow of their past. Maybe, if they would have listened, they could have learned the truth.

Memories continued to pass beside me until a familiar figure approached, analyzing me with coldness.

I could sense he thought he knew who I was, a ghost from the past, but he wasn't sure.

"If you would know you are not hallucinating, my friend, you wouldn't hesitate to take me to Cyclonus so he could finalize my renewed existence," I said to myself as I glanced at the lack of grace of the Sweep.

The sad evolution of true greatness… reduced to something so basic and absent of elegance.

"This is also your fault," I continued, my voice so low that not even him could listen.

"Seeker," he finally spoke, his voice deep and aggressive.

He wasn't wrong. I am a Seeker, though my figure is very different from the former mechanoids addressed by that name. My wings are more refined and aerodynamic, fast and deadly in the air; those turbines on my shoulders, accompanied by a pair of twin cannons; those ailerons on my legs that didn't exist before…

Indeed, I look different now, but at the same time similar as, in essence, I will always be the same with those red and silver colors painting my structure.

Those colors permanently remind me of the past, which still remains as present for me. Even though many ignore who I am or how I died, there are still some mechanoids left, like this one who is my enemy now, who knew about the existence of a certain treacherous Air Commander… known for the rarity of his color scheme, the speed of his maneuvers, the perfection of his attacks, and treason as the definition of his soul.

The Sweep was already beside me. He raised a hand and closed it brutally on one of my wings. He was trying to prove a theory, to look for a weakness that for me was no more.

"Your optics announce you, traitor," he said tightening his grip.

Pain… I laughed. Was he thinking he actually could cause me suffering with his foolish game?

Mi red optics focused in him, reflecting my mockery.

"You dare to challenge the one who has known pain in ways no other being has faced?" Words escaped through my mouth before I could think.

I knew my words have only revealed what his mind was still asking, but that wasn't important anymore. A Sweep wasn't going to terminate me.

"I knew it was you, Starscream," replied the new generation ship, proud of his catch, the eternal fugitive under his grip.

"You may look different, but you still emanate those bad vibes," he continued.

"I never thought you would believe in nonsense like that," I replied as I lifted my hand and headed it toward my free wing, avoiding to touch its sharp edge. I knew my sword could destroy him. But was that what I wanted?

"Shut up, miserable! You have no right to be here, you have no right to exist!" was his reply.

I could see his envy through his optics, accompanied by frustration and pain. What was that familiar feeling? Treason?

An image arrived to my mind, as clear as the shattered landscape before my eyes. Three jets flying… three Seekers… enjoying freedom, flying through the sky of a foreign planet, making it theirs with their proud wings… our proud wings… The sun caressing our metallic fuselages as it plays with the terrestrial ocean beneath us.

Priceless memories of ancient times. Precious moments for any flier.

Why things had to end this way? Suddenly, I understood everything.

"It's my fault, I know… I'm sorry for being the instrument of your condemnation. You didn't deserve that ending…" I muttered in repent.

He listened to my words astonished perhaps by their honesty. I wanted him to know the truth, why I didn't leave, why I was still there… Inside of me there was no going back, no redemption from my past decisions. How was I supposed to repair the damages I have done?

We both knew that, at that moment.

I didn't want to kill him. I didn't want to raise my weapon against him. But I owned him something.

What do you want, my friend? Do you want to live like this forever, or do you prefer to be free and be able to reunite with the Matrix? Primus, please… don't punish anymore this desperate spark. I'm the one to blame, not him…

We were wingmates once, long time ago.

"Why haven't you killed me yet? I betrayed you! I turned you into… this. Why don't you fulfill your vengeance?" I pleaded.

"The last one…" he muttered as he raised his other hand. His red claws glazed my structure leaving slight marks.

"Leave… now," I ordered as I freed my wing from his grip.

"I won't be the one to kill the last one of the Seekers. It won't be me who extinguishes the greatness of our past," he said sadly as he walked away from me.

Strength came back to me, thanks to him.

I didn't look at him as I prepared to leave. There was no reason to turn back. My optics glanced upward, to the darkness of the sky above the structures. I knew if I flew away, returning was not an option.

"I don't want things to end like this," I claimed finally, unable to leave.

I knew that wasn't what he expected to hear.

He was not the same anymore, and not because of that new body that was trapping him. Now he was forced to report my presence. He wouldn't be able to help it. He was a slave.

Something had allowed him to give me those moments of peace, something I couldn't keep ignoring anymore.

I didn't wait for more words. I jumped to the air and transformed. Mi alternate figure elevated with grace and precision as I remembered again those times in which we flew together as part of an undefeatable trio.

I didn't hesitate and turned to him, my cannons pointing at his motionless figure. He was waiting. He had made his choice and I would honor it.

"I hope we will meet again, my wingmate!" I cried, opening fire.

I don't know if it was my imagination, but I could swear I saw him smiling, just as he used to do when we were friends. I could see his real structure seconds before the end.

Thundercracker…

"I'll never betray you," he replied as he left behind nothing more than a destroyed body, his spark finally free from the terrible destiny I had condemned it to.

I rose through the sky, dodging hostile shots from new enemies who noticed what happened. They knew already, my speed announced my identity.

The last Seeker had returned. The hunting was about to begin, but I didn't care.

It had been worth as I freed a tortured and hopeless prisoner.

The red and silver jet flew away as he escaped from that tomb, his colors shinning as stars, as the greatness of his denomination.

Beside him, the ethereal figure of one of his own accompanied him in that flight. Blue and grey colors shinned brightly in the sky for a moment as their former owner flew for the last time beside his Air Commander. Both Seekers shared the sky for some minutes, just as they did for so many vorns with their black and purple wingmate, his spark also departed.

Was the ghost being thankful? Was that his way to say goodbye?

Thundercracker and I flew with the powerful and impressive precision we used to have. I entered the black space and he just vanished, his spark already resting in peace. All I knew was that I wouldn't be so lonely anymore.

I knew it wasn't the end. I still had a lot of work to do if I wanted to change the destiny of those who hadn't shared the fate of my deceased wingmate. That was just the beginning.

Note: Thanks for reading!. And thanks to Dantasia too.

Arken Elf and Taipan Kiryu


	2. Chapter 2: Random course

Chapter 2: Random course

I hadn't been designed to fly in space. My alternate form was fast and agile, but it was precisely those abilities that made me consume more energy? than I would've liked to.

I remembered the times I flew beside Skyfire. He was a good companion. He was able to carry large amounts of energon for our research expeditions.

My friend…

The memory of our last encounter returned to my mind. We took different paths.

He had decided to fight on the opposite side. I couldn't judge him, we both made our own decisions, nobody had forced us… But no matter how many arguments I could find. ,nostalgia always found a way to come back.

I wondered where Skyfire could be… what he could be doing…

I noticed a couple of alarm signals in front of my optics. Just what I needed… The lack of energon was beginning to show its fangs. I decreased my speed and began to fly using only my impulses. Within the space there was nothing to help a random flier, only coldness and obscurity.

Unfortunately, after what had happened in Charr, I knew I had become the prey for many hunters. My farewell to Thundercracker had caught more attention than I thought, though the weight on my wings had decreased.

I would do it again.

My old friend and I… saying goodbye. I broke the Seeker's Code when I turned my back on my wingmates once. I wouldn't let that happen again. I promised that to Thundercracker right before I killed him for the second time.

I focused on getting rid of that thought, as it was too painful. I had to concentrate on finding some destiny, some place to go; I couldn't go on flying blindly through space.

Not far away, in an anonymous tavern, another mechanoid in banishment was enjoying a little bit of tranquillity as he watched his own face disappear from the screens of the reward boards. He sighed in relief and approached the boards, noticing the looks of disappointment from some of the customers.

"Wow… who would've thought? I think you lost your prey, guys," he said cheerfully as he ordered an energon cube.

"My head is safe… that's a good reason to celebrate," he continued.

For some vorns now, he hadn't been more than a fugitive focused on escaping from the group led by Galvatron… It was painful to remember those times when he had barely escaped from the claws of Cyclonus and the Sweeps.

Fortunately, fortune had been generous to him. The Autobots had failed to protect him, but an old ally had taken care of him. A slight chill travelled through his body as he remembered the times when he had a certain presumptuous ghost by his side.

"That was scary… Now there's nothing left other than being thankful," he said as he drank the pink liquid that was deadly to other species and a delight to his. "Although it was funny giving that lesson to Galvatron…"

He placed the cube on the table as he remembered that nothing was left in Charr. Galvatron was insane, slowly driving his own kind to destruction. Now Charr was not even the shadow of the glory it once had.

Octane couldn't understand how the Decepticons could follow him after all that had happened. There were some rumors, though, about the death of Galvatron, and Cyclonus being the new leader.

But all that was not important to the Triplechanger anymore. As long as no reward was offered for his head, he was happy.

But could he consider himself happy? Lonely, wandering from space port to space port, carrying merchandise to gain some credits that would allow him to survive until the next delivery…

Happiness suddenly disappearing, he sat before his energon cube and took a look around him. The tables showed a curious mixture of alien races, all minding their own business.

"Just as any other space port…" he said to himself, returning his attention to the energon. He felt lonely. He even missed the disturbing ghost of Starscream… At least he considered me something else more than a simple freighter vehicle, he thought, smiling.

Genuine laughter came from Octane's vocalizers as he remembered all the times he had that discussion with Astrotrain and Blitzwing. He had always affirmed he was a freighter ship, not a warrior or a guardian. And now, ironically, he would have done anything just to be flying beside his former Triplechanger mates.

"I'm so pathetic…" he muttered with self compassion as he emptied the transparent cube.

One thing was clear in his mind as he left some credits on the table. He needed to go out.

The rest of the customers ignored him; they didn't give him a single glance. The Triplechanger wasn't a menace nor a reward anymore for those who would have been interested.

There had to be a space port close… I knew it. My maps weren't updated but I trusted in my instincts. I had to. My energy levels were dangerously low, as well as my hopes.

I cried in frustration. I couldn't believe I was going to end this way. I refused to accept it. My rage found a way out through my screams, though I knew nobody would be listening.

I had always been voluble. Bravery returned to my spark as I forced myself to concentrate on survival and nothing more. If I died, Thundercracker's sacrifice would be useless, and I couldn't let that happen.

My instincts were rewarded with a signal. A space port…

A commercial space port. I knew those places were not safe for me under my current situation, but my energy levels didn't give me any choices. My only remaining option was to float randomly until death. Of course, total deactivation was also a possibility in a commercial space port, but at least that would be a quick death.

I repented of my inner thoughts. I didn't want to die, and I really doubted that whatever decided to bring me back from oblivion would consent in doing it again.

My decision made, I increased my speed and flew toward the location of the space port, secretly praying my radars were not mistaken.

Risks were high. I didn't know if I was going to find sympathizers of my kind. But even if I would, my insignias were another danger… I didn't have an option, though.

The landing platform was already in sight when my internal scans warned that my energy levels wouldn't even allow me to reach it…

Slag.

Octane walked to the port to look for some delivery to do when something caught his attention. A mixed group of beings were gathered on one of the landing platforms. There was several damages on its the surface and the rest of the debris it seemed to be painted metal.

The Triplechanger wasn't particularly curious, but the idleness of the moment made him approach to look at the disaster from a closer distance.

Fortunately his tall height gave him advantage over other species and soon he could towered over the muttering and the curious glances comming from the crowd. The curiosity of Octane increased as he perceived a familiar shape that reminded him of his own kind.

On the platform, the figure of an aircraft was visible. It had several dents on its wings and fuselage, and some sparks were coming out of its exposed circuitry.

"That was a hell of a hit," said the Triplechanger as he noticed that the ship seemed to be a weird mixture between the terrestrial jets and the Cybertronian Seekers.

Octane continued looking at the fallen jet. Suddenly, his glaze froze as he caught sight of the purple insignias on the wings.

"It can't be…" thought to himself as he thought he could recognize the silver and red colors… No, this was a different paintjob, it couldn't be him. He was dead, after all.

However…

"It can't be," he repeated, now using his vocalizers, as he found his way through the crowd and approached the crashed jet.

"Hey, you!" a rude voice said behind Octane. He turned around and saw one of the officers of the port.

"Sir?" asked the Triplechanger.

"Do you know who this jet is?" he said with authority in his voice. "Decepticons only mean trouble," he continued as he stopped beside the fallen jet. He looked at him with contempt and kicked one of his wings. A second kick made more sparks come out and a raspy and almost imperceptible groan could be heard.

Octane felt immediately upset with the scene. He wasn't an aggressive mechanoid, but he wouldn't let that officer abuse of a former comrade when he couldn't defend himself. He didn't know who that jet was, he didn't know what he was doing there, but one thing was for sure: he was one of his kind.

"Leave him alone! Can't you see he's hurt?" spat Octane as he approached the damaged jet to lift him up.

As he kneeled to carry him, Octane noticed the jet possessed the size of the extinct Seekers.

"This jet is under arrest until he can demonstrate a positive identification," insisted the officer.

"Fine! Then do your job and look for him in your database. I will take my comrade to the Repair Area," replied Octane angrily as he walked away with the jet in his arms.

Nobody stopped him. When the big figure of the Triplechanger was far away from the curious crowd, he looked sadly at the unconscious alt mode of the stranger mechanoid.

"I don't know what happened to you, but if you are here I really doubt the Decepticons have sent you…"

Pain.

Lately it had been a part of my daily routine. I remembered, when I was on planet Earth, there was a terrestrial saying… No pain, no gain… but this was sick. I didn't know where I was or what was happening around me. I couldn't even remember how I reached the ground after my engines shut off.

I could feel a solid surface against my structure, which meant that I hade made it somehow. I was alive. Pain was there to remind me. When I was a ghost, I couldn't feel any pain, at least not physical.

"There is a signal… Seems that we managed to bring him back."

At the sound of that voice, I tried to move or at least to turn on my optics, but several internal alarms prevented me from doing so. I was already beginning to hate those red flashes inside of me.

"Is he activated, then?" asked another voice.

I knew this voice. I've heard it before… it belonged to some part of my past. My processors, already working, allowed me to recognize that mechanoid… Octane…

If it was him indeed, then I was safe. He owned me his life and even though we never were friends, I knew he was an honorable mech, at least he used to be…

"Seems like it," the first voice spoke again.

It was so frustrating to listen to them talking about me as if I couldn't hear. I was used to that, though. My leader used to do it all the time, but I could never get familiar with the feeling.

"His systems are reactivating. he will Probably be on line at any moment," the confirmation arrived to my audios.

Prophetically, light came back to me.

"What…where…" I muttered, my voice so low that even I had problems to understanding myself.

"Finally, you are on line!" answered Octane, looking at me cheerfully.

Why was he smiling? Certainly he didn't know who I was.

"Calm down. You had an accident when you approached the landing platform. Tell me, have you comeing from Charr? How did you escape? Are you a Seeker? I thought they were extinct, but you look like one… though your alt mode is a little weird…"

Too many questions. I stared at him in silence, letting him mumble. Between the pain and the fatigue, I barely felt like talking, but he seemed to be looking forward to having words with me. I shouldn't have been surprised, though. He was in exile after all... banished to the outer edges of time and space. I supposed he wouldn't have had contact with many Decepticons, at least not friendly contact.

Yes, Octane. Starscream is in exile… just like you.

"I'm sorry…"

Octane's apology made my optics focused entirely on his structure as I tried to indicate I was actually listening to him.

"I know I'm talking too much… I'm sorry. It's just that it has been a long time and I was curious… You probably wonder who I am," he continued passively.

"Oc… oc…t… t… ane…" I managed to whisper.

If I at least had more energy, just a little more…

His optics shone with surprising intensity, making a contrast with the grey and purple colors of his structure. He tried to see through me, to recognize me. I wasn't going to deny who I was. I knew I didn't need to hide from him.

"I… I'm… Sss… tar… s… cream…"

My weakness was so frustrating. I was being energized but the process was so slow. My Energon levels indicated there was only twenty percent of my in capacity.

"Starscream! It's you! But you were..." muttered Octane as he looked for me through my new structure. His hands grazed my wings as he looked for the truth inside my optics.

The Triplechanger stepped back as a thought hit him. Fear appeared in his face components.

"Did you possess the body of a young Seeker?" he asked in terror.

Despite my pain and my weakness, I couldn't help wondering how foolish the Triplechanger was.

He must have recognized my angry expression because he visibly relaxed.

"It's you, it's really you! You're alive! Incredible…!" he cried, astonished. He didn't need an invitation to continue talking. "I missed you, honestly! You were the only one who helped me back then… I barely would have survived wandering through the galaxy, completely alone…"

I could understand what he meant, perfectly…

"But if you're here, it means you are…" he continued when a big explosion shook the floor beneath us.

We both turned to the entrance of the Repair Area. A group of heavily armed organic creatures arrived.

"Give us the fugitive!" one of them ordered, aiming his weapon at Octane.

"Wait… he might be a freighter ship… he could be useful," said another one.

"Those Cybertronians only bring problems…" a third one spat. "Let's hurry up."

I couldn't answer, immobilized as I was. But Octane took care of what I wasn't able to. He pounced at the attackers and knocked them out. His speed surprised me. I never saw him acting that way before.

"There is so much to talk about, but we are not safe here anymore," he said as he carried me.

If there's was something I really hated, it was to be totally dependent on someone else. I couldn't remember one single time in which I was so defenceless.

"Don't worry, Starscream, I have enough energon for both of us!" he assured as he ran to the closest exit.

The door was closed. The security locks activated with the sound of the alarms. Octane's common weapon wouldn't be enough to destroy them and my cannons were not an option.

Weakly, I lifted my hand and my wing rotated slowly, revealing the handle of my sword.

"Slice the door," I managed to say.

Octane looked at me in complete shock. He knew we fliers were extremely sensitive toward our wings, especially the Seekers. And there was a reason for that. We needed that sensitivity to perceive the wind or the structures that surrounded us in the air. Therefore we are would be able to calculate our movements and improvise during a battle.

"Doesn't it hurt?" asked the Triplechanger as he took my sword from my wing.

Interesting question. To be honest, the first time I retrieved my sword the pain was unbearable, but after, I learned to block the sensitivity of my wing sensors every time I activated the weapon.

That advantage made me different from other fliers, but, at the same time, made me vulnerable, as my reflexes decreased every time I blocked those sensors. Fortunately, I was an expert in disguising that weakness. Once the sword returned to my structure and completed my wing, I was myself again, ready to feel any incoming pain.

My improvised companion held the weapon and cut through the metal of the door, so easily that even he was shocked.

He smiled proudly, his satisfaction showing off, as he returned my sword to its place.

"Nice trick," he said as he carried me again. "Now let's get out of here!"

As he spoke, Octane rose through the sky and disappeared before the group of attackers could get us.

As the Triplechanger flew away from the space port, I wondered why he was helping me, what he was leaving behind… But I supposed he had his reasons for his decision. After all, we were a couple of outlaws.

There I was, again… flying at a random course, nobody waiting for me.


	3. Chapter 3: Friends

Chapter 3: Friends

I had to go back.

The idea possessed my mind and left no place for peace. Guilt was a menace to my sanity as well as to my life.

But there was Octane… and his genuine joy when he knew I was alive. Nobody had ever reacted that way for me, except those I betrayed. I know he feels lonely after a life of banishment. Who wouldn't?

Octane needed a friend, somebody to watch his back. But I couldn't do that, I couldn't be trusted. I had betrayed my own wingmates, abandoned them when they needed me. I had stabbed them without any remorse. Forgiveness was not an option for me.

My hand caressed the transparent surface in front of my face; a big window in an old space station.

I could see the stars shinning with the greatness of a supernova, but I knew it was just an illusion. They were only enchanted images, not real. Many of them were already dead, like me…

"Starscream?" I heard the voice of Octane behind me.

I had to talk to him, tell him the truth, and this was the opportunity, before he would lose his last chance for redemption.

"Octane," my voice was cold, just as it used to be.

"I found a hangar where we can rest until you finish recovering," he continued ignoring my attitude.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked when I saw his figure reflected on the glass of the window.

"I have some friends at this station. It's not a commercial port so we'll be safe."

I smiled slightly. He knew more than he seemed to, but for some reason he refused to talk about it. Was he afraid of the truth?

I turned around from the window and faced him.

"You still have to answer my question, Octane."

"What do you want me to tell you, Starscream? Why did I help you? Why I don't hate or fear you? Why didn't I abandon you at that space port?" he asked frenetically as he walked from one side to the other.

When I spoke again, I tried to sound as indifferent as I could. "You were in debt with me, I understand that. A life for a life. Now it's paid so no strings attached… no need to risk your life anymore. I appreciate your help but the best is to spread. Leave, you are still on time."

"You are the same arrogant bastard despite your new body," he spat angrily.

"We are not friends, we never were. We're just a couple of old comrades in arms with old debts to pay," I said as I folded my arms across my chest, the same gesture I always used when I was trying to express my superiority. Some things never changed.

I could feel the tension coming from Octane. His anger was evident as his fists flinched with rage. But it was the best for him. My journey would be very dangerous. Maybe I wouldn't return this time… but there was a promise I had to honor.

"I risked my life for you and this is how you pay me?!" the Triplechanger continued with contempt. "You presumptuous arrogant… you are nothing but an immature fool! I thought you had understood you are not invincible, but it's obvious you are the same cocky Air Commander we all hated!"

I listened to his claims in silence. That was all I could do for him.

Obviously he had many things to say, because he continued with the same impetuous energy. "Well, I have news for you, little Seeker, you are no longer Air Commander! You don't have troops or wingmates; you are nothing more than a pathetic memory of a past age, repudiated by you own kind, lonely and prey for the bounty hunters. You are only good for the credits your head is worth. Why don't you just leave and never come back?"

As he said the last words, he turned around from me and walked away.

The only reason why I felt hurt was because I knew he was right. Every one of his words stabbed my spark painfully. Ever since my days as second in command of the once powerful Decepticon army, it seemed my destiny was failure. That's why I didn't want Octane to stay with me. It wasn't fair to drag him along on my own descent into hell.

"I hope you find what you are looking for, Octane," I whispered, walking toward the launch platform. The functionality of my systems was at fifty percent. Not the best, but enough to carry out my immediate plans.

I jumped to the air and transformed, losing myself into the darkness, leaving behind that anonymous base and what I could have called a friend…

The red and silver Seeker flew away.

"You vain fool…" whispered Octane as he watched his departure.

The Triplechanger frowned and remained some seconds watching the sky.

"I'm going with you, and I don't care if you like it or not! I can be stubborn too…" he growled as he transformed and followed the former Air Commander.

The journey was going to be long. I knew I had to find a place to stop before reaching Charr. As I was looking for possible hiding places near the planet, I thought my mission was suicidal, but I couldn't go back, not this time. My inner thoughts... they were scattered, wanting to be let out, wanting to be heard. "There are some asteroids big enough to hide in... and then... there is Cybertron…" I said loudly, unable to control what had been taking shape in my logics.

"Decepticons are not welcome anymore in Cybertron," interrupted a voice through my comlink.

"Octane! What the slag are you doing here?" I growled. Not that I didn't know the answer…

"You've lowered your guard too much if you didn't notice my energy signature," he said as he approached me.

"That's not what I asked! Why are you following me, Triplechanger? Leave me alone!" I cried trying to keep him away.

"I'm not fool, Starscream. I know what you are planning and you can't do it by yourself. It doesn't matter how fast and agile you are, you're going to need a strong back up," he said calmly.

I hesitated. I was so careless that I revealed my intentions since the beginning and he could read me like a slagging data pad. For the first time in a long time, my cocky façade had failed.

"Is that so? Then, tell me… what is what I'm after?"

"Come on… are you serious?" he replied.

"I'm not joking, Octane. Tell me," I insisted as I headed toward the closest asteroid.

I landed and transformed to bipedal mode; Octane did the same beside me. I stood before Octane with my arms crossed.

"I'm waiting," I insisted.

Octane dimmed his optics and stood before me, trying to impose through his superior height.

I wasn't going to lose that one, although. I fixated at him my most analytical glaze, the one I had used so many times in my days as Air Commander to annoy my leader or to demand respect from my subordinates. And as I saw Octane speechless, I couldn't help being proud of myself. I hadn't lost my touch…

"All right!" he admitted. "I don't know what you are planning… All I know is you want to go back to Charr and that's insane. Whatever you are after, you will need help."

"Not your help! As far as I remember, you always denied being a warrior. What was that you claimed to be… a freighter ship?" my voice didn't hide the contempt.

"I was wrong," he said with a voice so firm that impressed me.

Now that was interesting. The normally peaceful Octane looking forward to be part of a suicidal mission…

"Besides… you are my friend, Star," he ended.

Friend? That's not a common word in my vocabulary. I was thankful with him, though. He had saved me…

"That word only belongs to foolish humans or Autobots," I spat with disdain.

"OK… then we are… mates?" he asked hesitantly.

I knew that discussion wouldn't lead us anywhere. For a moment I remembered Skyfire and all the similar discussions we had. The only difference was that he was the one who used to stay silent as he listened to my endless chat.

I gave up, eventually. "Let's make a deal… don't you ever call me Star again and I will allow you to come with me to a certain and painful death."

"Deal, Commander!" he responded with renewed energy.

Octane didn't cease to impress me. I could've never imagined that precisely he would become my ally… Existence has very tricky ways.

"I'm not Air Commander anymore," I said, my voice serious and absent of irony.

"You are for me, sir," he happily replied. His childish attitude made me doubt, but I had seen Octane in battle many times and I knew how deadly he could be. I could trust him, but could he trust in me?

"Never mind…" I said more to myself than to him. Voluble as I had always been, my glance turned into the direction of the metallic planet I call home.

Octane couldn't read minds as far as I knew, but my thoughts were too obvious. "You are not thinking about going back to Cybertron, are you?" he asked.

I was very aware that my kind had lost our home planet due to our foolish actions, but anyway…

"I just want to take a look around, Octane. I know we are not welcome but there's something I have to verify."

The Triplechanger knew what I meant. This time he wasn't fooling around. He wasn't going to remain silent, though.

"You won't find Skyfire in Cybertron, Starscream," he finally said.

My barriers were down. I could feel a sense of insecurity possessing me.

"While you were… dead… he was traveling a lot as far as I know. News travel very fast through taverns and space ports" he continued as he approached me. His glaze was lost too searching for Cybertron.

"The Autobots left vorns ago… nobody knows where or why… we are not the only ones who were banished…" he muttered with sadness in his voice.

That shocked me. The Autobots, in exile? I could understand why we were banished, but them? Ironic universe we live in, indeed… The Autobots fought so much to protect what they called freedom, they sacrificed themselves only to be expelled too… Who did it… that was the question now.

"The Cybertron you once knew doesn't exist anymore," continued Octane. "The Maximals and the Predacons are the new owners. They inherited the planet we condemned to die. They brought new life. No Decepticon has been there since we ran away."

"No… it can't be… how could it be?" I muttered in denial. I couldn't believe it. Cybertron without Autobots or Decepticons… That wasn't logic, wasn't conceivable.

"It's painful, Starscream. I knew the Golden Age too; I saw the greatness of our former cities. But this new Cybertron… I've heard it has changed, it's a different world now… something that goes beyond comprehension."

"I have to see it," I finally said. Too many changes… a part of me refused to believe, but I had to watch it with my own optics. Otherwise I couldn't focus my mind entirely on Charr, my future tomb. But if this time I was going to die for good, I needed to know the reality of my home planet before abandoning it for the last time.

Octane would follow me. He knew I had taken a decision as he took his own. Our journey had become something new.

Octane stood beside Starscream in respectful silence. He couldn't help to understand the reasons of the Seeker.

Looks like the world as you knew it is nothing but an abstract reality, isn't it Starscream? A parallel universe... where nothing's what it once was... I admire you. I never thought you would take things so quietly… I don't know if I chose the right path, but I wouldn't have a reason to go on otherwise. At least I know I'm doing something that worth it…

"If that's your decision, let's do it," stated Octane.

I nodded as I looked at our home planet, the once metallic world that witnessed these two new friends started functioning so many vorns ago.

Cybertron…

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4: Cybertron

We both knew how hard it would be to get close to Cybertron. If Octane was right, we wouldn't find memories of our kind there; we would be completely on our own.

My new wingmate glanced at me as I was tracing lines on the surface of the asteroid. My mind was analyzing hundreds of possibilities, trying to calculate possible weaknesses on Cybertron's security system.

"Consider this, Octane… if we manage to infiltrate in Cybertron and escape without being detected, Charr will be no challenge," I said, my optics fixated on the schemes on the ground.

The Triplechanger didn't reply. He stood up and walked around, admiring our surroundings.

"This asteroid is big," he said.

"Yes, it is," I replied coldly, not really wanting to engage in conversation. I was focused on my plan to get inside Cybertron and didn't want to be distracted. However, Octane had knowledge that could be useful. "Haven't you heard anything about their security systems?"

"Like I said, Starscream, only the few rumors I heard on taverns, nothing you could actually consider to plan a strategy."

He stopped closed to the edge of a rock. "What are we going to do once we get there?" he asked, more to himself than to me.

His question took me by surprise. It was unbelievable, but I hadn't thought about that, absorbed by my desire to watch my home planet again. What would we do? Visiting the ruins of the cities? Making sure nothing was what it used to be?

No, though it wasn't a bad idea… All I wanted was to know what happened during my absence.

"I just want to know if the rumors are true," I replied.

"You want to see for yourself if there are still Autobots."

I was upset. In very few time, Octane had began to read through me like if I were a slagging datapad. Though this had some advantages; I saved time in explanations and didn't have to pretend. It was a good change.

Octane sat beside me. "When are you going to finish with that?" he said looking at all the ciphers and lines on the ground.

"If you keep asking, NEVER!" I claimed annoyed.

Thanks to Primus, Octane seemed to understand and remained silent. His personality was disturbing. He could be the darkest mechanoid and suddenly transformed into a cheerful sparkling.

I shouldn't have been amazed. Also Blitzwing and Astrotrain used to suffer the same abrupt changes on their moods, though they were quite more aggressive. Maybe it's a common thing in Triplechangers.

After some minutes of peaceful silence, our radars buzzed an alarm signal.

I was surprised. We hadn't done anything to reveal our presence. However, the possibilities of friendly encounters were minimal. Octane began to find some place to hide.

"I just hope the signal belongs to a freighter ship or something like that," he whispered.

"Yeah, me too…" I replied. It wasn't on my plans to face enemies so soon. My situation wasn't the best and my conditions were close to be desperate. Octane seemed to share my point of view. We had known each other for millions of years but we had very few days of actually talking; it was weird.

Feeling the proximity of the unknown ship, he towered me and covered me with his darkest paint job. "It's getting closer…" he whispered, justifying his action.

Many times in the past I heard from many Transformers that my paint job was enviable; beautiful, elegant, colorful and impressive. If those fools would have known the truly curse my colors were… Indeed they were a matter of pride for me; I was singular, unique, different… but that proved to be useless and dangerous in battle. I learned it the painful way.

A big metallic structure towered our heads.

"That is definitely not a freighter ship", Octane said, worried.

It was obvious that the intentions of the newcomers were not friendly, but it was very upsetting to not know who the enemy was. Also, Octane's fear was beginning to irritate me, literally.

"Get off me!" I grumbled, pushing the massive structure of the Triplechanger, but he didn't retreat and pinned me to the surface of the asteroid.

"Ssshh… don't talk, Starscream… don't move… keep your energy levels at the minimum…" he warned me as he was following his own instructions.

If there is something I TRULY detest is to be ordered, and more when no explanation was given for it. But Octane had survived more time than me. I had to listen to him, as painful as it was for my pride.

The enormous ship stopped moving, increasing our tension considerably. Octane and I remained motionless and silent, hoping the unknown enemy wouldn't notice us and leave.

Feeling Octane's body against mine was very disagreeable. He was so heavy and was crushing my cannons with his wings. Being a Seeker meant being free. I couldn't stand anybody occupying my personal space.

Finally, the ship started to move again. I could feel Octane relaxing a little. The immediate danger left with the ship.

"Bounty hunters… very dangerous…" Octane said as he moved away.

"For your reaction I can notice you had some issues with them."

"Yeah, something like that… You are not the only Decepticon considered a traitor, Starscream."

I wondered how many of our kind had paid for Galvatron's madness.

"I know," I replied as I returned my attention to the cold surface of the asteroid. A soft wind was already erasing the traces I did on the ground.

Breeze? There can't be breeze on an asteroid! I frantically turned around but I couldn't sense any energy signal, nothing… But I knew there was something out there. I couldn't stand to remain ignorant and I activated my radars. The presence of another sentient being was more than clear.

Whoever it was, it was moving too fast. It disappeared from my radar and appeared again. The thing was not moving, but teleporting. The only one I knew who was capable to do that was Skywarp… and he was dead.

"Move!" I cried pouncing on Octane. We both fell to the ground and rolled. Our sensitive wings felt the impact but at least we were still in one piece. There was a deep cut in the place we were standing before.

"It's them! They found us!" shouted Octane as he prepared his flamethrower. He looked worried but full of determination. He was a Decepticon warrior, after all.

I didn't know what we were facing but I knew something: we wouldn't fall without a fight. I activated my sword and waited for our enemy.

"They are too fast and brutal…" continued Octane. "They are merciless and will only keep you alive if the reward specifies so."

"Well, that is a problem… I don't think the word "alive" is an option concerning the reward for my head".

As I finished talking I could feel the foreigner presence. Without any second thought I straightened my sword and launched forward at full speed. My movements were exact and fast, my intentions deadly.

I can't see you with my optics but my radar is not blind. I have fought with your kind in the past, enemies that believe their invisibility makes them invincible…

"Show yourself!" I demanded as the sharp edge of my sword sliced something solid before me.

"Legends don't lie. You are a powerful warrior indeed."

The strange voice finally revealed the presence of my enemy. His figure appeared before me.

During my long life I had known all kind of races, organic and inorganic. But this creature was above any nightmare. He was some sort of deformed hybrid made of body parts of different kinds of beings, probably former victims. Flesh and metal together in the most grotesque way I could imagine. I couldn't help to take a step back.

"You are fortunate, Seeker. I don't reveal myself before any opponent, but you have managed to uncover me, so I thought to reciprocate. Hee hee… today I will terminate the last great Seeker," the bounty hunter continued.

Octane was as surprised as me. But the grip on his flamethrower left his message clear: he was a Decepticon, and there was no Decepticon who wouldn't fall without fighting.

"You talk too much, hunter!" I said as I prepared my sword to attack again. Our enemy raised his own weapon but Octane didn't give him time to take the initiative. Certainly, the bounty hunter didn't expect the Triplechanger to intervene.

"You made my life a living hell and you will pay for it!" cried Octane as he began to fight the disgusting creature.

The deformed hands of the hunter revealed sharp and deadly knives, which cut mercilessly through my friend's armor. But Octane didn't retreat; he kept fighting with immense rage. Something must have happened between them in the past. Octane was never that aggressive unless he had a reason.

I could've escaped during their combat, but I was not the same one I used to be. Being dead can do amazing things to one mech's spark… I felt I couldn't abandon my own kind anymore. I owed that to Skywarp and Thundercracker.

My sword cut the air at the same time the hunter took Octane down. My weapon flew from my hand and penetrated the middle section of our enemy.

"Never lower your defense!" I retorted as I brutally twisted my sword inside the hunter. He cried in pain and attacked me with his deadly claws. I dodged his onslaught barely by millimeters.

His fighting skills were outstanding. Only my experience in combat allowed me to remain functioning, the same happened with Octane.

The eyes of the hunter dimmed. "This is getting interesting…" he said in a low and screechy voice.

I didn't give him time to finish. I attacked him again but he blocked my sword with his claws and stepped back. I couldn't afford to let him recover. I started to charge my cannons. My energy levels wouldn't allow me to shoot a full power blast, but it would be enough to buy some time.

His hands trapped my sword, ignoring the blood that slowly began to drop through his palms. Soon my weapon was covered with that red viscous liquid, revealing the organic flesh behind his damn armor, created of the remains of mechanoids like Octane and me, creatures like us that, despite not having blood or veins, had life, soul and much more.

"This is the end, Seeker!" he cried as he grinned, his eyes as bright as his threat.

"The correct word would be farewell," I replied as my cannons lowered. Octane saw the blast coming and dropped himself to the ground. An immense lightning beam cut through the darkness like the fleeting stars I used to watch on planet Earth.

A marvelous spectacle, as beautiful as deadly.

The light disappeared finally. The hunter laid on the floor, his armor destroyed and his face completely burned. The smell arrived to my olfactory sensors, assaulting them mercilessly. Melted steal and burned flesh… disgusting.

I stepped back and fell to my knees. Being a metallic Cybertronian, I shouldn't have been affected by emotions such as disgust, but for some reason I had never been able to help it. The dying figure moved slightly, leaving remains of burned flesh on the surface of the asteroid.

"We must leave before others arrive," I heard Octane saying. He was already transformed into his Boeing 767 Jet mode and ready to fly, waiting for me to join him. He was hurt; I could notice the energon leaking from one of his wings. But that didn't matter in that moment. We had to leave, he was right about that.

I nodded and we both flew through the dark space again, aware that there was no much left for us. Hurt, tired and hopeless, we continued our journey, the distance between us and the bounty hunters becoming an obsession. Our only way out was to fly. There were no choices for a couple of loners in exile like us, lost within the infinite, without a place to call home.

Nobody would care if we survived or not, nobody would cry the death of two cursed Decepticons. We were nothing more than the memory of a past that many wished to forget.

This time we managed to escape, but for how much longer? Becoming a prey in such a short lapse of time, with all kind of disadvantages on our side, only made me miss even more everything that I have lost so stupidly. I couldn't help repeating myself how different things could have been… but it was already too late for lamentations.

A slight groan of pain beside me returned my attention to Octane. His injure was deep, but during the time we have been flying he had barely complained.

"We must land," I commanded. He didn't say anything but I suppose he felt grateful that I considered his welfare.

We headed toward Cybertron. This time it wasn't a matter of curiosity or challenge, only survival. We both knew it was the only place we would manage to reach considering our energy levels.

"I just hope those new inhabitants won't be too hostile," I said as we were getting closer to the planet we once called home.

Two flying objects were detected by the local radars. Unfortunately for the new Cybertronians, their speed and random course of flight made impossible the exact localization of their landing spot. The only thing the radars showed was that it had happened in a neutral zone. Maximals and Predacons began the search.

At least this time the landing was relatively decent. Octane and I transformed to our bipedal modes and used the vegetation to cover ourselves.

Vegetation… in Cybertron… I didn't know what to think; I was shocked by that sight. No words could describe what I felt when I saw that new reality with my own optics.

Octane seemed to have similar feelings. All our war, all our pain, all our existence… it was all there, buried under the new green landscape.

"After all we went through, we didn't win anything at all…" I whispered as I caressed a tree. At least the trees were big, according our size, not like those tiny specimens of planet Earth. The situation was highly ironic. We used to detest Earth because of its excess of green, and now this…

"We are the first Decepticons to come here after our banishment," Octane said, his voice nostalgic. I used to despise humans, and now I could see how similar we were after all.

"During my journeys, I heard many things about this Cybertron… but they can't compare to what is before our optics," continued Octane. "Beautiful, but at the same time…"

"We have no home anymore," I interrupted him.

I didn't know why I wanted to be in Cybertron so much. All I had found was the living proof of everything we had lost. It was so depressing to realize our war had been useless, we had fought for nothing… At least it didn't end like Charr, the giant tomb that was waiting for me.

"So, here we are… What are you going to do now, Starscream?"

"Repair your wounds, refuel and leave," I said without thinking. I had seen enough. I didn't want to keep standing on the grave of our former life.

"But I thought you wanted to know more about what happened to the Autobots."

"It's pointless now. Every survivor took a different path, as we have done."

I walked toward Octane. "You should be grateful that I have experience in this kind of wounds. Otherwise you would be in real problems," I continued as I prepared the necessary equipment to repair him.

Repairing Octane was fast. His injure wasn't as bad as it looked. He had also lacerations on his chest but those would have to wait.

"You will survive," I said as I made a final scan on him.

"You are good with tools. I guess you have experience in self repairing," he replied as he analyzed my work.

"You could say that." I was tired of giving explanations about my past, about all the things I could've done different. But I was fooling myself. I was in Cybertron, after all.

"Do you still have fuel on your tanks, Octane?" I asked as I put back the tools on Octane's compartment.

"Some… but I don't know if it will be enough to return."

A slight sound within the grass silenced us. Great, just what we needed. Did Primus hate us?

The Triplechanger walked away silently looking for some place to hide. I followed him, taking advantage of his bigger height to cover myself. We manage to disappear without being noticed.

And then I saw him…. One of those new Cybertronians…

His shape was so strange, so stylized… He looked almost like an organic being, with that weird fur mixed with his metallic armor. He scanned his surroundings, smelling, listening… his senses maximized.

With a softer noise than the usual transformation, he switched into a familiar shape. I knew that creature. I had seen it before, in Earth… How could that be?

The feline stopped and watched the marks Octane left when I repaired him. The energon from his wound laying within the grass, emitting a purple shine.

My worried wingmate looked at me. He knew we could pay for that mistake. We didn't know the intentions of the power of that animal transformer.

"Grrrrr…"

A growl, an animal growl. He knew we were there. I was so tired of not having even one single moment of peace.

Slag! Just let us rest for a while… We will leave and never come back, we won't turn around…

My thoughts were broken by his voice. "If your intentions are peaceful you better come out," he said as he looked toward our position. His voice wasn't aggressive; it sounded quite juvenile.

"I'm a Maximal. I won't harm you," he continued, his tone kind and patient.

Maximal… the pacific fraction, I assumed, the replacement of the Autobots. However, that didn't give me any comfort. Octane and I were still Decepticons, their enemies.

"I heard enough. I don't plan to stay to fight," I radioed Octane through a private frequency.

We both left our hiding spot and transformed. The feline followed us but our speed was superior and we soon left him behind.

Cheetor watched the two foreign ships flying away. He couldn't help to admire them. He didn't know who they were but he had a clue. He felt sadness when he thought about the departure of the former owners of the planet that now was his home.

History was so unfair… Why the ones born in Cybertron weren't able to return to their planet?

We flew for some time in silence before reaching the ruins of a city. The place was desolated, obviously abandoned. The once glorious buildings were shattered, covered by that impossible grass. The roads were devastated, vanished.

"This is our legacy," I said as I landed. I slowly walked to see the result of our war.

"The new Cybertronians must have their own cities," replied Octane. "Though I would've preferred they stayed in ours. At least some of our history would have survived."

I continued walking among the destructed structures. "It would have been pointless to rebuild the past. We abandoned those cities, we destroyed them, one by one… We stole the greatness of our Golden Age and let nothing but rubbish. Who would've liked to live here, anyway? Death and destruction had left their traces."

"Your optimism is contagious," Octane said sarcastically.

"This place must still have large underground structures that can hide our presences," I replied as I looked for a way to go down.

My efforts were rewarded when I found a hidden passage. Octane and I moved some sort of massive door and behind it we found a dark corridor, just what we needed.

"Let's get in," I coldly ordered. My patience was reaching its limit. All I wanted was to recharge in peace.

"As you command," muttered Octane as he closed the door behind us.

I suppose he noticed my bad mood because he didn't a say a word as we walked through the large tunnel. Those tunnels were common in our times. They were used to transport merchandises under the cities and they also proved to be quite useful to escape during the war.

We reached the center of the tunnel and decided to rest there. The logic action was to stand guard, but we were too exhausted to do it. Octane didn't take long to enter recharge mode. I had an urgency to do it too, but I wasn't able to relax. That place only increased my anxiety and my claustrophobia.

"Don't worry, Screamer. Everything will be fine. I'll be your guardian," said the voice of a ghost, the same one that accompanied me when I escaped from Charr.

"You should've left, Thundercracker," I whispered calmly, though I knew he wouldn't reply again.

I thanked him in silence and decided to enter recharge mode. I just hoped luck would continue in our side when we wake up.

…..


	5. Chapter 5: Ghosts from the past, (part I)

Chapter 5: Ghosts from the past, (part I)

Day or night… it didn't matter. Darkness was perpetual, silent as a tomb, hidden from the exterior world, the perfect hiding place for Octane and me.

It's common knowledge that Seekers are claustrophobic; we are afraid of enclosed spaces and being locked drive us insane. That's a natural condition of our species, but after inhabiting in the bottom of the terrestrial ocean for years the concept becomes somehow abstract.

Habit could be something really strong.

Octane was still in recharge mode. I should've been doing the same, but rest is something that has always been denied for me.

I didn't know how much time we had been hidden there. Time was relative. In the past, many or our great battle strategies depended on time. Victory or defeat depended on that, but at that moment, it didn't mean anything.

"What's your rush to die?" Thundercracker's familiar voice was heard again, as clear and close as if he were really alive.

"You should be happy, Thundercracker. Soon, Skywarp will be free to return to where he belongs…" I replied in a low voice, trying to move away from the ghost going around my conscience since the day I left Charr.

"I know, but you are also my wingmate, Starscream," he said. I could see his figure for a moment, his former structure clear within the darkness. A real Seeker, proud of his unique and elegant wings, no trace of the cold caparison that trapped him after I betrayed him that damn day.

"I think I'm going insane," I continued as I turned my head from him. To be honest, I didn't know if he was real or only a trick from my imagination. "You're the constant memory of my failure… my mistake…"

"Why do you say that?" Octane suddenly asked. I turned to stare at him. I didn't know when he had left recharge mode and how much he had listened.

"Never mind…" I replied and looked upward. "It's pointless to stay here, we must leave as soon as possible."

Octane nodded and got up. "Did you see him?" he asked as he stretched his arms.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I affirmed rapidly, trying to return my attention to the circumstances that were waiting for us outside.

"Thundercracker…" continued Octane, motionless.

I was shocked. Could Octane see him too? Maybe I wasn't hallucinating after all.

"No."

"Come on, Starscream! How can you say that? You've returned from the dead, wandered as a ghost possessing bodies of your own kind... everything for a simple vengeance! How original!"

"Is sarcasm part of your personality, Octane? Or are you just trying to prove a point?" I replied trying to be offended, though I knew he was right.

Slag! After all, he saw me when I was a ghost. How could I forget his terrorized face when he saw me for the first time? Or Galvatron… his expression when he realized he had been tricked by a wanderer soul was priceless. Yes… those were good memories.

"Whatever… we have other problems, real problems, to worry about right now, Octane. This is your last chance, the absolute last, to leave and go back to your life. This journey has no return ticket."

I didn't want Octane to be involved. He had proven to be a valuable ally. We had actually formed a team, but I couldn't condemn him. He still had a life ahead of him. And I… I was living over time.

"Hey, that line belongs to me!" he said smiling. "After all, I'm the freighter ship. I will take care of that return ticket."

I couldn't help feeling relieved. It felt good not to be alone, but I also was afraid about what was about to happen.

"Then lets go", I simply said as I began to walk.

"I completely agree with you," he replied following me.

The corridor was narrow, long and dark, definitely not designed for mechanoids as Octane, who walked hunched most of the time.

"This corridor is endless," he whispered, his hand rubbing his neck.

"This tunnel was definitely designed for mini bots," I replied as I touched the cold walls.

Many vorns ago, these same subterranean corridors must have been full of life and activity. For a moment I could see all the little bots who kept our cities in order, providing energy from that subterranean darkness. Despite of being underground, peace could be perceived in their optics, and joy… the innocence of comradeship of a forgotten era… I couldn't stand it anymore. I walked away from the wall as I returned to my dark reality. A noise had caught my attention.

"What the slag was that?" I asked.

"I don't know, but the sounds came from that direction." Octane pointed to one of the corridors ahead of us.

I was getting more and more uneasy. It could be that feline we saw earlier, or some of his kind…

"Move, Octane. We can't afford to lose more time."

Time went by. We walked and walked through that labyrinth.

"This seems infinite!" I said anxiously. My claustrophobia was starting to be a problem.

"At least the sounds are gone", replied my comrade as he sat down. "I need to rest my neck. Walking hunched is killing me."

"Fine, but keep your radars alert. I don't want any surprises," I warned as I sat beside him. I folded my arms and tried to focus my mind in other things.

"You know, Starscream… this reminds me of the place where I found you the first time, when you were a ghost."

I nodded slowly. Yes, I remembered that perfectly. It was weird to be a spirit, nothing more than a wandering spark. I didn't have pressures or immediate worries, nothing physical could hurt me or scare me, but the loneliness was unbearable.

"I spent too much time trapped in that crypt, unable to escape… I was cursed to exist, only that," I muttered, my optics fixated on the floor. "I guess I needed your surprising arrival to heal me from that depression, but it was a shock to see who you were running away from."

"And I still am… I don't want things to go on this way, Starscream. Honestly, I feel bad I left the ones of my kind behind… but trust me, I wasn't the only one who really knew how bad the situation was." Remorse was obvious in his voice.

"But you were the only one who dared to do something, even if it was to escape," I replied, smiling slightly. I couldn't help feeling some sort of pride.

"I guess… though I almost got killed for that."

"Better than to accept things as they were, as most of the Decepticons did… as I did." My smile disappeared.

"But here we are again, comrade! Look around. We're the only Decepticons on Cybertron, the only brave guys who dared to come," Octane tried to cheer me up.

"Yeah, right… trapped inside a tunnel and no clue about the exit."

"At least we are home, Starscream."

"Yes. What a relief."

We didn't know we weren't alone. After Octane's escape, another Triplechanger deserted - right after he saved the entire planet. A hero, but a traitor in Galvatron's opinion.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked anxiously.

"I'm ready to continue," Octane replied resignedly.

I got up and leaded the way.

Octane stared uneasily at the darkness of the tunnel. "Obviously, this was created by Autobots. Who else would build this kind of tunnels? It's frustrating… it's impossible to fly in here…" The paranoia in his words was perceivable.

I sneered at him. "I didn't know you shared my phobias, Octane."

I was not the comforting type, but I knew it was primordial to keep calm if we wanted to leave that place in one piece. Maybe it would have been better to face that Maximal or whatever he was.

Octane stopped abruptly. "Starscream, listen!"

The unmistakable sound of foot steps was clearly heard. I activated my radars but I couldn't detect any energy signal.

"Strange… I can hear the footsteps but I can't detect any presence. Don't panic, Octane. Nobody knows these tunnels."

Thundercracker's voice interrupted, surprising me. "You must leave now! They're coming after you!"

"They?" I shrieked. My deceased wingmate's ghostly figure was beside me. He ran a finger down his neck. Was Thundercracker being ironically dramatic? Humor was never his forte.

"Come on, Octane, let's hurry!" I commanded forgetting my intention to avoid panic. We began to run. The footsteps did the same, gaining speed.

Octane was terrified, I don't know if it was because of Thundercracker or for our unknown hunters.

"They're getting close!" cried Octane.

"Shut up and keep running!" I angrily replied.

"Where are we going, Starscream?"

"As far from here as possible," I replied, my optics fixated on the transparent figure of Thundercracker, who flied ahead us, in his alt mode, showing us the way out. The reduced space of the tunnel was no problem for him in his current status. Slag, now I could understand what others felt when they saw me as a ghost.

Suddenly, an intense light assaulted my optics, blinding me. The exit couldn't be more humiliating. I stumbled and fell to the ground, taking with me a big amount of vegetation. My wings hurt as they collapsed against a rock formation. Octane fell gracelessly on top of me.

"We did it! We are free!" he cried happily, standing up as fast as he could. He roughly grabbed my arm and forced me to get up.

"Keep screaming, Octane. Probably the military bases on the other side of the planet didn't hear you," I angrily spat.

Octane's smile immediately erased. "I'm sorry… I was so happy to leave those tunnels that I forgot where we are…"

"I understand the feeling," I said as I shook off the grass from my structure.

The Triplechanger glanced at the entrance of the tunnel. "What about our pursuers?"

"I don't know but I don't want to find out." Although I wasn't at full capacity, the recharge I had in the tunnel helped me somehow to recover some of my strength. "We better leave this place immediately. We won't stop until we are out of range of anything that inhabits this planet."

"We have Thundercracker to thank…" Octane said as he transformed into his Boeing mode.

"I don't want to know!" I replied, already on my alt mode.

Our flight was peaceful for long minutes. I was waiting for some hostility as we were leaving the planet but there was no signal of violence. Perhaps the new Cybertronians preferred our departure and just let us go. I really didn't care about the reason.

"You know, Starscream, there is a space port I know …"

"No more space ports! Our destiny is Charr!" I brusquely interrupted. I was flying slightly ahead of Octane, leading the way. Sometimes it's necessary to be assertive.

"As you command," he replied quietly.

Charr wasn't far away, but our alt modes weren't the best ones to fly in space. I tried to focus in my goal, trying to leave behind the painful past. I had been in Cybertron… my home… but there was nothing there that I could call mine, nothing I could recognize. I hadn't had the courage to look for answers and I just left. Where was Skyfire? I guessed we wouldn't meet again. It was the best, after all, after the way we treated each other the last time we talked…

It was obvious we couldn't be friends again. For him, the journey hadn't finished; for me, it was only a painful memory. After so many millennia of being separated, we met again only to become enemies. He would've never understood my motives. He didn't go through the things I went, he didn't have any idea… but neither did I. I refused to face reality and that's something I started to understand only after being killed.

Now I was on my way again, my journey continued, but I had a different wingmate flying beside me.

"Starscream…"

"What?"

"Radar's detecting Charr is about 30 clicks away."

At last, our final destination.

The figure of the dark planet appeared ahead us like a nightmare. It smelled like death. Charr meant the reality of our race. Some were convinced it represented a fair punishment for the once powerful Decepticons, but in my opinion nobody deserved such a cruel destiny.

As we approached Charr I wondered if I was taking the right decision. It was too late to regret it now.

"Are you ready, Octane? Their radars will detect us, maybe they already did."

I stared at the dark space, the eternal infinite. I knew it could be the last time I had that sight, the sight of freedom and peace.

"Affirmative," was the answer of my wingmate, now my friend.

I knew we wouldn't leave Charr, we had arrived to die there, but I was decided.

"Then… let's do it!" I commanded.

The Triplechanger assumed his position behind me.

"This will be difficult, Octane. We must fly close to the surface in order to confuse their radars. Our first objective will be Cyclonus. In case of an emergency we can descend. Their systems are not working at full capacity and fail in short ranges."

"Understood," he coldly acknowledged.

"Just follow me! I'll take us in," I commanded. For a moment I felt that confidence of my times as Air Commander. I didn't reach that position for luck or favors; hard work, long hours of training, high precision in my flying maneuvers, leading skills, accurate strategies and supersonic speed have been fundamental to get to my former military rank.

"Affirmative, Commander," Octane transmitted through his comlink.

We both entered Charr's atmosphere.

"If we die today we'll do it with the old Decepticon honor!" I said as we descended.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6: Ghosts from the past, part II

Chapter 6: Ghosts from the past, part II

As predicted, as soon as we entered Charr's atmosphere, we were detected. Soon a troop of Sweeps welcomed us, their cannons ready to destroy.

We easily avoided the laser fire.

"Stay close to me, Octane! Don't break formation!" I commanded.

The Sweeps were in sight after their initial laser attack.

"Here's where the fun begins! We'll use level C maneuvers for our first attack. After that, get back into formation and we'll strike their right flank!" I continued. The excitement of upcoming combat made me feel the glory of my former days as Air Commander of the Decepticon Aerial Elite. I remembered all the old victories that had become part of history. It was a shame I was more famous for my treacherous behavior…

I realized I had never flew beside Octane during a battle but he followed my orders with absolute precision. Triplechangers were very skilled at aerial combat, though they weren't able to execute the complicated maneuvers of a Seeker. It was natural; their structures were heavier.

The Sweeps approached at high speed. The natural impulse of escaping came to me, but I contained it. I couldn't abandon my new partner, not like I had with my former wingmates.

I could hear a voice coming from Octane, a voice that wasn't his own. "Don't worry, Screamer, I'm right here with you!"

It couldn't be! Thundercracker's ghost had possessed Octane's body! And those words… he had said the same words he pronounced vorns ago, just before our last mission together.

"We are a team, the elite, the best of the Cybertronian fliers! Lets show those Sweeps why everyone should fear us!" continued Thundercracker, controlling the big body of Octane amazingly good considering the difference of size with his former structure.

I had done that before, when I was a ghost… possessing another body… and now he was there, my wingmate, my friend… he was back.

"We need Skywarp, let's get him and complete the trio! Come on, Screamer, one last battle! For old times…" he continued.

"For old times, Thundercracker, for old times!" I replied, increasing my engine power.

The Decepticon Aerial Elite flew again.

The Sweeps attacked. We dodged their laser cannons and surrounded them, assuming one of the common combat formations that we use to fly as an aerial unit. We took down many of our rivals, no need to communicate with each other because Thundercracker and I knew exactly how to fight as a team.

I never thought we would fight our own kind this way, our former Decepticon mates… My only wish had been to take them to victory, to success, but all my efforts had been useless as everything had gotten lost beneath the ashes Galvatron left behind.

Defeat had been painful. My death, the countless words of hate I received… everything had been justified.

A laser shot grazed my wing. I quickly turned around and returned the aggression with my cannons.

I knew I was always considered a tricky traitor, but I was only looking to avoid having us meet such a fate as this. Decepticons were synonymous of terror and violence. We were warriors indeed, but we were created for something more than that.

But time for remorse was over.

"Starscream!" I heard Thundercracker calling me, directing my attention to a newcomer, the one we had been waiting for. Perhaps it was fate, or only luck smiling at me.

"You came back! You are brave, Starscream, or maybe just the same fool," Cyclonus scowled.

I wasn't going to waste my time talking to him. He seemed to understand the need for silence and started his attack. He was blinded, trapped in someone he never chose to be. But I would take care of liberating his tortured spark.

Cyclonus was very fast, his speed almost matching mine.

Behind us, Thundercracker, still possessing Octane's body, escorted our fight. His deadly cannons kept away the rest of the Sweeps.

Savage flight… that was the only way to describe what we were doing. We flew through shattered buildings and mineral formations, three ships invading Charr's aerial space in a decisive combat. As I thought, Galvatron didn't interfere. Were the rumors true, then? Was he dead? Was Cyclonus his substitute?

"Die, Starscream!" cried Cyclonus as he fired countless laser shots toward me. I dodged most of them, but some managed to hit me.

"It's not going to be that easy!" I affirmed, rising dangerously, preparing a secret but deadly maneuver that would allow me to impact him. I was sure Cyclonus wasn't expecting it. The only one who had seen me doing it was Thundercracker.

My ascent was incredibly quick, but my descent would be fatal, intended to kill.

"You finally accepted you are insane!" Cyclonus yelled, surprised by my abrupt movement.

It may have looked I was going to crash, but my alternate mode wasn't the same as it used to be. I was faster now, more agile. I was going to use centrifuge force to my advantage.

I focused on my rival with strong determination. If I managed to impact him, he wouldn't survive a chance.

Thundercracker knew what I was about to do and flew toward the group of enemies that were getting closer. Some were there to admire the fight, others wanted to use the situation to their benefit. We were Decepticons after all… some things never changed.

The moment arrived. My calculations were precise. I gained even more altitude. With a cold mind I opened fire astro seconds before impacting my target.

However, I didn't calculate the expansive wave the impact caused and it sent me spiraling in a suicidal fall. At least I had honored my promise. Skywarp would be free now. I could accept my death under those terms. It would be painful but it would be the last pain I would ever feel. Maybe now Primus would let me be one with the Matrix and free me from the curse that had kept me away from eternal rest.

I crashed, my structure twisting bizarrely with the impact. Time stopped abruptly as I saw red and silver pieces of crushed metal collapsing around me. They were parts of my body, as painful and bright like real stars.

I don't remember if I cried in pain. My audios were not functioning. I had warned Octane… we wouldn't leave Charr alive. The only thing I regretted was having failed another wingmate one more time. After that, all I could see was darkness.

Octane's POV.

I didn't know what happened. I was surrounded by 'Cons when the explosion happened. For a moment it felt good to be among my own kind, despite the hate they had for me now. But I belonged here. Even if was going to die, at least I had been home for awhile.

Beside me, the transparent figure of Thundercracker stood. He had asked for my help right before the battle started and I had allowed him to possess me. His optics were fixated on the explosion. I knew the others couldn't see him. But I could… maybe I had a gift for sensing the ones of his kind. It had happened with Starscream too, when he was a ghost…

Thundercracker stared at me and spoke. "Leave, Octane. You must not remain here."

His deep voice had always been imposing to me, but now it was a gloomy echo caused by his current state that was more than scary.

The explosion caused by Starscream's attack was only beginning its destructive wave. The Sweeps around me ran, trying to escape. The weaker ones wouldn't survive, I knew that. It was the survival of the mightiest. We had learned the hard way, when we were a powerful and ambitious army, not the lame shadow we were now.

I flew too, but not to escape. I couldn't let Starscream die. When I reached him he was conscious, though his structure was totally battered. He weakly lifted his hand toward me in an agonic gesture of farewell. I held it and was shocked by his expression. He seemed so peaceful, away from pain. I knew where he was leaving to. I refused to accept it.

"You can't die, not after all this!" I cried. He didn't consider me a friend, not even a wingmate. But slag, I cared for him!

Desperately, I lifted his head from the ground. His wings were destroyed and energon gushed from his countless wounds, illuminating the ground with a deadly shine.

"You said there was no return ticket, but I assured you I would provide it!" I continued, preparing my tool box for emergency repairs.

I wanted to ask for help but I knew no one would come. We were on our own. With that thought in my mind I turned around, unable to watch his slow agony.

And then I watched them. Thundercracker… and Skywarp, the two lost Seekers. I didn't know why they were there, they couldn't do anything for Starscream in their current state. Maybe they had just come to take the last member of the former Decepticon Aerial Elite with them.

The three inseparable F-15 jets. They were wingmates, after all, responsible for each other's life. Their level of trust exceeded anything that could have existed within our army.

I once had wingmates too. Astrotrain, Blitzwing… despite everything that had happened, we were a good trio. All I could do for them now was lament. Blitzwing was missing and Astrotrain hated me eternally for my desertion. I had already lost them, and now I was going to lose my only friend left. Nostalgia was contagious.

Skywarp stared at me seriously, a strange gesture on a face I had always seen wearing a mischievous smirk. Not only had he always been known for his jokes, but also for being the most loyal and cheerful of his unit.

"Thank you," Thundercracker said, approaching Starscream.

"Please don't take him with you," I pleaded. "I know he's grumpy, presumptuous, and arrogant… but he's my friend."

Both Seekers frowned in confusion as they stared at me.

"He has made many mistakes," continued Thundercracker, "but he came back to redeem them. I have seen everything you went through and I understand how you feel, Octane."

Skywarp grinned playfully. "Besides, the treacherous little glitch still has work to do," he said in a tone that remind me of old times. All traces of Cyclonus had vanished.

I was confused, though. Weren't they here to retrieve their former Air Commander?

"We only wanted to say goodbye…and yeah… we forgive you, Screamer," Skywarp continued.

"Maybe one day we will meet again, but the time has come for us to leave," whispered Thundercracker, kneeling beside the dying Seeker. "Stop looking at us that way, Starscream. Your debt to us has been paid. You still owe redemption to others but some day we will fly together again."

Thundercracker's ghost vanished after he had finished talking.

"See you, Screamer!" Skywarp said as he followed his friend to oblivion.

Then I understood. Starscream wasn't saying goodbye to me. His peaceful glance was directed to them, his wingmates. The burden had left his shoulders. He had freed them.

"Er… I actually thought you were…" I said awkwardly.

"You won't get rid of me so easily…" Starscream finally spoke, his voice weak.

"Well, I thought you were entering terminal phase…"

Starscream didn't allow me to finish. With a strange strength for somebody in his condition, he grabbed one of my tools and hit me.

"Don't be such a fool!" he spat angrily.

"Hey, don't do that, it hurts!" I complained.

His optics spoke more than a thousand words. We both understood.

"I don't have spare parts for you, Starscream. All I can do is patch your wings with whatever I can find here."

"Just make sure you don't use a Sweep!"

"Sure, sure…" I said, starting the repairs. I knew Starscream was trying to joke but I couldn't relax. I had to find spare parts for him before new enemies found us.

I focused on his right side, which was in a worst state than the rest of his structure.

"You know, Starscream, there is something I would like to know…"

"What is it?"

"What chased us in that tunnel?"

Starscream grinned. "You don't want to know."

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7: Encounter With Death

Chapter 7: Encounter With Death

Death…

An ephemeral concept, a simple name for what remains unknown. But no matter our race or origins, at the end we all head toward the same fate, or so I use to believe.

I knew that word wasn't born from my kind. Death was nothing more than a human word to describe the ending of a life, of a soul… or, in our case, a spark.

My hand touched the surface of my chest, the evidence of my recent battles very obvious on my wounded structure. Octane didn't say anything. Whatever he was thinking, he kept it to himself. But he didn't have to speak. His optics were so transparent; I could read through his thoughts just by the look of his exhausted glance.

If I could've told him everything I had seen during my life, since the days in the old Science Academy…

I returned my attention to my shattered wings. They were so destroyed it was obvious I wouldn't be able to use them anymore.

"Don't worry, Starscream, we will find a way to repair you," Octane said, interrupting my thoughts.

Should I have laughed or cried? Pride wasn't important anymore. There was no future for me. How could a Seeker exist without flying? I would be like a terrestrial bird inside a cage.

"It's useless," I said.

"Things will get better. At least we are home," the Triplechanger tried to cheer me up.

Octane was so sensitive. How could he be a Decepticon? Who created him, anyway? I was grateful I wasn't as easy to read like him.

"Home? This could never be home! That doesn't exist anymore, at least not for us!" I complained deviating my glance. I couldn't stand Octane being so positive when there were no reasons to be.

"But we are home, with our kind," the Triplechanger firmly continued.

He was so naïve…We were hated in Char, hopeless to survive and even less so in the condition I was. Why didn't I die? I should've gone with Thundercracker and Skywarp. Why didn't they allow me to join them again? My mind was so frustrated. I had no answers.

"Slag, Starscream! Some moments ago you were celebrating your victory and now you're whining! What's your problem?" Octane asked, his patience shaken.

"What's my problem?" I mocked. I could feel the wall behind my back. We were hiding inside an old abandoned structure, a temporary shelter. "It's over, Octane, that's my problem," I continued. Honestly, all I wanted was to depart and find peace.

"Don't be such a fool, that's not true…you're going to be alright and…"

I waved my hand, making him shut up. "Look at me! I'm done, condemned… unable to fly, to reach the stars, to be free… the entire purpose of my existence is over." Misery was present in every one of my words.

Was that sadness in Octane's face? Or was it… pity for me? I couldn't stand it. Inspiring compassion was the worst thing that could happen to me. Rage ate inside, just like old times, when everybody thought I was nothing more than a pathetic joke.

Scenes of my past, my life before the war, even my death, came to me as I realized there was a sick pattern. The insane Seeker, the one that never belonged anywhere, the weird military aircraft in a science academy… It never mattered how powerful I had been. The only one who ever understood me was Skyfire, and I had lost him.

Octane was worried, I could tell. He was trying to understand my disturbed mood. "I understand how you feel but we will find a way. This is only temporary," he said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

That gesture would have been appreciated by others for sure, but not me. I pushed his hand away immediately. I couldn't stand his touch, his compassion… I just wanted him to leave me alone. Why didn't he understand?

"Can't you see I won't be able to fly anymore!" I cried, trying to get up.

Octane frowned and pushed me back onto the floor. "All this whining for a couple of simple injuries? I thought you said you wouldn't die that easily!" he yelled in anger. He towered over me, but I wasn't impressed.

I felt defeated, but a part of me knew he was right. My damage was repairable, but we didn't have proper resources.

"I thought you were happy to return home, to your friends," I muttered maliciously. I wanted to hurt him.

He stepped back and stared at me, optics cold. "You are…" he started to say, but didn't finish.

He stayed thoughtful for a moment and then approached me again. His anger was evident, but also his self control. "I know your games, Starscream. You want to get rid of me. You always did these little schemes when you wanted to be alone. You are observant and intelligent, I give you that. You have a natural ability to manipulate others, but I assure you it won't work with me. It didn't before."

Damn.

"Now, I'm going to tell you the plans and you better listen," he continued.

Of all the Triplechangers in the universe, I had to have the more stubborn as a wingmate.

"Where are they?" a furious question asked.

A grey and dark figure glanced at his surroundings. Metal creaked underneath his feet as his fists hit the walls.

An insane and tortured creature, paranoid and desperate... the effects of frustration and starvation taking the worst of him. The dents on the wall proved it. The mechs accompanying him were afraid, but were unable to run away. They wouldn't hide in the shadows like their brothers did.

"A group without any sort of union, a failure, an easy target," the grey mechanoid said, returning his attention to his subordinates. "That's what we are, a failed team, unable to move on," he continued, revealing his withered figure. The once glorious trailer who once rivaled the great Optimus Prime, was nothing more than a faded memory.

"We don't know what happened," one of his own kind spoke, his terrestrial structure visible. To a human's eyes his image would've been a glorious one. On his new world, it was a curse.

"Shut up, Breakdown," his leader ordered. Without the rest of their team, they didn't have many hopes for survival; their terrestrial origin had condemned them.

"They shouldn't have left alone…" he continued.

Time had gone by, the static in their com links reminding them of the absences.

"They are dead," Dead End spoke. He reflected darkness and depression. However, his fatalism allowed him to analyze things much deeper than anyone of his group. He considered death unavoidable and accepted it as his fate.

But Breakdown didn't share that opinion.

Motormaster thought about the future. They were on their own, condemned… his subordinates would figure it out too soon enough. They were doomed.

His mind was dazed… confused… overwhelmed by the hopeless surroundings. He was their leader, the head of a once glorious Gestalt team. He had duties, responsibilities to fulfill. The welfare of his Stunticons was top priority. Yes, they were doomed, but he couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't let others destroy his teammates. As their leader, that was his duty.

"Don't you understand, you slagging paranoid dolt? We've no chances for survival!" Motormaster shouted, roughly lifting Breakdown. The Lamborghini shivered but remained silent. Something inside his young spark told him the end was close. Motormaster's vicious fingers started ripping Breakdown's chest open in search of his spark.

Dead End witnessed the scene with pessimist attention. They were outcasts now, hunted only for their origins. Having been created from terrestrial vehicles, they never were respected by other Decepticons. There was some sort of logic in Motormaster's new paranoia and his sudden impulses to kill his own subordinates. By destroying them, he would save them.

Breakdown held Motormaster's arm in search of some last hope for salvation. "W-why…?" he whispered, his vocalizer barely able to speak under the brutal pressure of the trailer's grip.

Motormaster didn't reply. The Lamborghini would never understand. Why kill his own teammates? For honor, compassion… if someone had rights over their lives, it was him and him only, and no one was going to snatch that away from him. No one…

"Why don't you just accept your fate?" asked Dead End without moving an inch. He knew what was coming and accepted it. There was no valid explanation to justify his upcoming death, but he accepted it nevertheless.

Breakdown stared painfully at the pessimist Porsche. His friend, his brother…Please help me, Dead End… Breakdown couldn't speak. Motormaster's hands were crushing him.

Seconds before his spark extinguished, the Lamborghini accepted his unavoidable fate, but couldn't help a one last desperate plea. Why did you let me die this way, Dead End?

Dead End stared at the motionless body of his brother. What once had been Breakdown lay inert at his feet, like a broken toy.

Motormaster admired the results of his actions without any remorse. "He shouldn't have fought," he said, turning to face his new victim. "You're next, Dead End."

What drives a leader to kill his subordinates? I don't know. Madness, desperation… there could be many reasons, but no one could explain what our former leader had done.

If only his decisions had been wiser…

I turned my attention toward Octane, who still hadn't stopped rambling about the things we would do from now on. I tried paying attention to his chatter about taverns and space ports, but I had so many things on my mind.

My intention had been to die… to join Skywarp and Thundercracker; that's why I didn't even consider a way to escape Charr. I knew it wasn't fair to Octane, but I thought he accepted a similar fate when he decided to follow me.

But what he said to my former wingmates… it was disturbing. He acted and talked in a way that was against everything a Decepticon should be. He defied all coldness of our programming. I guess I was lucky to have found him.

"Being a freighter ship is not that bad, Starscream, and somebody like you could be very useful in delivering valuable shipments…" I suddenly heard him say.

I stared at Octane. He was waiting for an answer but I didn't have anything to tell him. I wasn't attracted to spending the rest of my days as a freighter ship.

The last words from my former wingmates were still in my head. I still had mistakes to redeem…

"How much do I still have to pay! Slag!" I cried in desperation, pounding the ground with my fists.

Once again I had been temperamental. Thanks to my mistakes, Octane and I were trapped in that slag hole.

Octane witnessed my reaction with bewilderment, a gesture I was getting use to seeing on his face.

"What!" I demanded, trying to control my temper. It wasn't his fault, but I was so frustrated…

"Nothing," he replied, turning his glance away from me. "I don't think we'll find anything useful here," he continued absent mindedly.

It was his way of telling me to change the subject. It was somehow amusing how we had managed to recognize our tones of voice and gestures after so little amount of time as wingmates. It had to happen, I suppose.

"We must leave then. We're close to the next sector," I said, stretching out my left leg. The immediate pain told me I obviously had some damage in my knee joints.

"Slag," I muttered, leaning against the wall to gain relief for my aching limb. "I need to find a way to walk without using my leg or I will completely lose it!"

Octane folded his arms. "I've been thinking, Starscream…"

He stopped, waiting for some acid remark but it never came. The pain didn't allow me to have my usual arrogance. Instead, I looked at him questioningly. "Yes?"

"You had no intention to survive, do you?" he said after a moment of silence.

I stared at him seriously. I never thought he could ask me something like that. Seemed my mental patterns were not in the best of conditions lately.

"I thought you knew," I affirmed. Cowardly, I didn't dare look at his optics.

"I met one mech who thought that way," he continued getting closer to me. "He just talked about that… I think that was one of the reasons that made me desert. He was too young to have those kinds of thoughts. I remember I listened to his ideas for long periods of time… I didn't know what to say… it was then I realized he couldn't talk of anything else because death was all he knew."

As he talked, Octane put his arm behind my back and allowed me to lean on him. I thanked his help with a slight nod. My left leg was even more grateful.

"You're talking about Dead End," I said as we started to walk.

"Affirmative. I wonder if he's still out there…" Octane stared out at the horizon. Everything remained the same, grey and depressive.

I couldn't tell. I had no idea if Dead End and the rest of the Stunticons were still functional, but if any group had what it took to survive, they were definitely it. They were always a powerful Gestalt team. They had to be alive. When they merged into Menasor they were powerful and feared. Lucky them, who were created to be exclusive.

"The Stunticons are young but they have many chances for survival," I said.

"I guess…" Octane, replied his voice doubtful. "Their terrestrial origin never helped them, though. They were never accepted as real Decepticons. When I lived here I use to talk to them a lot, except to Motormaster."

"Why your sudden interest in the Stunticons?" I finally asked, my curiosity awakened.

Octane didn't reply. I suppose he didn't want openly express his thoughts.

"Are you planning to look for them, Octane?" This time I wouldn't let the Triplechanger change the subject.

"I… well… I thought if somebody could help us… it would be them," he muttered.

"And so we are back to eloquence, aren't we?" I replied ironically as I pushed Octane away. "I don't need you to support me. I can walk on my own."

Obviously my reaction bothered him. When he spoke again, his voice was clearly offended. "Yes, we are back to eloquence," he said, offering me his support again.

"I really have no idea of what the fark goes on inside your brain, Octane. Leave! Go away and find your Stunticon friends! I don't need you!" I shouted. I tried to support my weight on my left leg but the pain immediately marked my mistake. "Slag!"

Octane smiled. "You're like a grumpy brother," he said, easily carrying me in his arms.

"What the slag do you think you're doing!" I yelled furiously.

"You are and will always be my friend, Starscream. I…" he started but stopped abruptly when a big, impressive grey figure crashed through the wall.

Dead End didn't feel compassion. He had seen the pledge in Breakdown's optics but didn't do anything to help him.

The Stunticon leaned on the motionless figure of his brother, sprawled among a puddle of energon. It was horrible, but it was real. He grabbed his arm and shook it, looking for some signal of life.

I let Motormaster kill him in front of me and I didn't do anything… The terrified expression on Breakdown's face returned to his mind, as clear as it had been some moments ago.

"I'm a murderer," muttered Dead End. "I'm a murderer because I didn't stop it." Anguish filled the Stunticon's spark as he held the body of his former teammate.

A movement… something vibrated… "Breakdown, are you still…"

Dead End couldn't finish. "It was fate," Motormaster interrupted him.

The Porsche didn't pay his leader attention. All that mattered was Breakdown. But the brutal hit on his back took him out of his thoughts.

It was very surprising to see the furious Motormaster violently making his way out through the wall. His hands were damp of energon. His optics… ambiguous. It seemed he couldn't see us, until Octane spoke.

"M-motormaster…. what are you doing?" he asked, leaning me against the wall.

The Stunticon leader stared at us. Insanity could be read in his optics. It was impossible to tell what was going on inside his processor. All I could perceive was madness and brutality.

"So it is true. You're still alive, Starscream," he said, smirking evilly.

"Damn!" It was all I could say before his fist attempted to connect with my face. Fortunately I managed to step back using my right leg as support.

"I'll kill you both!" he cried, pouncing toward us.

"I don't think so!" I replied, activating my damaged sword. No matter what happened, I would not let that psychopath destroy me.

My weapon activated just on time to slice his hand, but he didn't retreat. It was like he couldn't feel the pain or just didn't care. His own energon mixed with his victim's. He had decided to kill me. I didn't have a chance. His strength outmatched mine. I was tired and wounded.

I attacked again, hurting him twice. My sword penetrated him, slicing through his vital circuits, but he continued reaching for my neck.

"What is wrong with you!" I cried. I knew Motormaster had never been the most stable Decepticon, but he had never been suicidal.

"Just a little bit more… and everything will be over!" he said as he finally grabbed my neck with both hands. Pain and hurtful memories made me flinch. Megatron used to do the same frequently. It was his way of subduing me… through pain and humiliation.

My spark reacted to the memory. I retrieved my sword from his massive body and directed it toward his arms.

"Soon there will be no more pain," Motormaster said, his voice suddenly merciful.

Was I suffering from delirium? His strength was brutal. I felt the warmth of the energon coming from the wound my sword had caused him.

Recovering from the surprising momentum, Octane pounced on the trailer and threw him to the other side of the shattered street. Motormaster got up immediately but the Triplechanger was faster and shot his missile.

Octane and I fell to the ground, taking cover as best we could. A bright light illuminated the area. Pieces of steel raised in random directions. The fog and heat were very intense, but we waited for the fire to die down before getting up again.

When the fog dissipated we could only see an empty space. Had Motormaster been completely destroyed? Did he manage to escape? It really didn't matter now.

"That psychopath…" muttered Octane.

I retrieved my sword, which was lying some meters away from me.

Octane walked toward the big whole in the wall Motormaster had opened and found the wounded figure of Dead End laying on the floor. The Triplechanger was in shock. Weren't the Stunticons teammates… brothers? How could Motormaster have done that to one of his own?

From my position I could see Dead End was injured, but still not close to total deactivation. He seemed confused, still trying to understand why his own leader had tried to kill him. Suddenly I realized what could have happened to the rest of the Stunticons.

"Damn that Galvatron! This is all his fault! We shouldn't be killing each other! We shouldn't be living like this!" cried Octane furiously, his voice contrasting the softness of his touch as he picked Dead End up in his arms.

I realized something suddenly. Dead End had never meant anything to me, just a warrior like the others. But he was too young to die.

"I understand now, Starscream," continued Octane. "You knew what would happen but no one of us listened to you."

"Give me your tools," I replied, ignoring him.

The Triplechanger carefully placed Dead End beside me, pulling his repair kit out from his subspace.

"This will take some time so keep guard," I ordered, focusing on the injured Stunticon. I was tired of facing death. The time for doubts and complaints was over. All I knew was that I had a life to save.

Octane nodded and gripped his flamethrower. He started to patrol the surroundings, heading toward one of the buildings.

"Starscream… I found Breakdown… he doesn't look good…"

"Pick him up and bring him here. I'll see what I can do. I'm not a medic but I know about field repairs."

So we had another two comrades on our team. Dead End would recover but I couldn't say the same about Breakdown. Without an expert to attend to him, he didn't have much hope. My repairs had managed to stabilize his spark but I couldn't do much more for him.

All I knew was that we couldn't abandon him, as Megatron would have without hesitation. I would've done it too, before… I used to think that way, but not today.


	8. Chapter 8: Forging a leader

Octane and I walked our way back to the place we were now forced to call home. The distance was not long, but the path seemed endless. I was silent, trying to endure the pain in my leg. My wingmate was carrying the two fallen Stunticon warriors.

Motormaster's attitude was natural for a tortured spark like his. He was desperate to escape a hopeless destiny. He might have seemed insane, but he had to have a lot of courage to make that decision. I would never know what crossed the Gestalt leader at that moment but, in his own twisted sick way, he was just trying to protect his subordinates.

"We're here," Octane muttered as we arrived to our destination. His low voice revealed much sorrow.

We entered a battered building, leaving behind, within the shadows of Charr, the recent anguished moments we had went through. We were safe for now, but for how much longer? Relaxation was forbidden. We had to remain alert, always waiting for the worst.

"You can rest, Octane. I'll watch Dead End and Breakdown," I said. My voice sounded exhausted. The lack of energy and all the injuries I had sustained were claiming their prize. Or maybe it was my spark succumbing to desperation.

Octane transformed into his tank mode, a terrestrial figure I had almost forgotten. "Take out the energon," he said with an uncommon dark tone.

I did what he said and began to divide the energon into individual rations.

"What are we going to do now?" Octane asked, transforming into his bipedal mode. I knew his spirit was tired. His devastated gaze said it all. But what could I tell him? Stop looking at me! I wanted to shout it at him - that the plan was over the moment Skywarp and Thundercracker were freed from their prisons – that everything that happened afterward were pathetic improvisations... but I couldn't do it. He was just looking for a guide, someone to follow. I didn't know if I could fulfill that role... not now...

Octane realized I wasn't going to reply to his question. "Whatever you decide, I'm with you," he said firmly. "I saw what our former leader caused. I'm tired of running away, Starscream... tired of trying to ignore everything. Nobody listened to you at the beginning... everyone thought you were just driven by your hunger for power, me included… but I saw you giving up your own life to try to redeem your mistakes, and I'm sorry… I feel ashamed of my previous opinion about you and I apologize for it."

I could only stare at him. What was I suppose to say? It was true. I always wanted to be Supreme Commander of the Decepticon Empire... lead my kind to victory as glorious warriors, but this… there were no words to describe what was really happening.

Wonderful, Primus… you certainly know how to play your games. I was really upset but I finally spoke.

"You have no reason to apologize, Octane. Every mech is responsible for their own decisions. I don't blame you for your former opinion about me. If I had been you, I would have probably thought the same way. Never mind."

I had no intention in getting deeper into that issue. I deviated my glance toward our wounded mates. "Right now, we have more important things to take care of."

Octane sighed and prepared to assist me. "We'll continue this conversation later," he muttered. He was stubborn. I knew we would talk about this again, but not today.

Dead End's POV.

What's the point in surviving when there is nothing left to live for? Why keep fighting a losing battle? Our leader understood it. Why couldn't we?

Images and memories penetrated my mind. Guilt was a permanent scar in my spark, unable to be erased, cutting deeper every moment. Was I alone?

I thought death would be the end, but I'm still conscious inside this darkness, carrying a heavy burden on my withered soul.

I was doomed. My past actions have denied me eternal rest, but it is alright. I betrayed my kind, my brothers, my friends… a punishment worthy of my crime.

Starscream's POV.

"Finally," I muttered, noticing Dead End moving. It would be interesting to let him think he was dead, but no… death could be friendlier.

"Don't move, Dead End. I'm still performing basic repairs on you, though my priority is Breakdown."

He moved again, ignoring my words. He was trying to identify my voice.

"Where is he?" he asked icily. His attitude didn't surprise me. He was the least passionate mech I ever met, the opposite of my Triplechanger wingmate.

I pointed toward Breakdown. The Lamborghini rested, locked in his eternal dream, his spark barely alive.

"He's stable but we'll need a specialist to treat him," I said, handing him some energon. "You better refuel. I don't know when we will be able to do it again."

For the first time since returning to the conscious world, Dead End noticed me.

"You died," he said, taking the energon and staring at it uneasily.

I didn't know what was going through his mind. I decided the best thing to do was give him some space, to let him meditate on his own what had happened.

"As soon as I finish repairing you, you'll be free to go... if you want," I said, patching up his leg.

"What are you really?" he muttered.

"Just someone you use to know."

"Why did you come back? Weren't you happy on the other side?"

Dead End's fascination toward death didn't surprise me, but I wasn't in the mood to talk about my experiences with the other side.

"I'm finished. Drink your energon," I said, getting up. My leg was still damaged, but I had built an improvised support with some parts I had found within the debris.

"You're not here for vengeance? Why did you come back?" Dead End continued, sitting the energon beside him.

I didn't reply. I walked away. I was tired of giving explanations about my return from death.

I found Octane outside the battered structure and approached him.

"He didn't refuel," I said.

"He's confused. You said it yourself... being part of a Gestalt group, his attitude is logical."

"I know. My priority right now is to get a proper engineer to take care of Breakdown and to acquire more energon. We can't depend on your reserves forever," I said heading toward Charr's dangerous darkness again.

To be honest, I had been ready to give up before the recent turn of events. But Octane's attitude, Dead End's questions, and the battle against Motormaster made me think about what Skywarp and Thundercracker had said before disappearing to join the Matrix.

"You can't go on your own," Octane affirmed.

"Somebody must stay to watch Breakdown. In his current state, he's easy prey."

"But Starscream… you can't even fly…"

Great. Did he have to remind me?

"He's right, ghost. It doesn't matter what you really are. You can't wander on your own," Dead End interrupted, walking out of the building.

Ghost?

"How long have you been listening?" I asked angrily.

"I'm a ground vehicle. I'm fast... and the best option for such a mission," the Stunticon spat.

"And why would you help?" Octane asked.

"Why did you?" Dead End replied back.

Octane stared at Dead End for some seconds before turning back to me. "He's evasive… like you, Starscream."

"We don't have time for this. Octane, you stay here and keep an optic on Breakdown. I'll get what we need. As for you, Dead End, I won't ask anything from you but if you decide to come with me, you better be useful or leave me alone," I spat, walking away.

The Porsche grinned hearing my orders and proceeded to follow me.

It was insane to trust him - but I had nothing to lose. Dead End, after all, had his own share of guilt to carry, and I know how heavy those burdens can be, though not as much as promises.

Dead End didn't transform. He walked behind, providing me the space I needed.

"The number of candidates who have the level of knowledge required is very reduced," I said to myself, but Dead End heard.

"Hook would be at the top of that list," he intervened. "I know where we can find the Constructicons but, unlike me and my teammates, they can still merge into Devastator. That would be our biggest disadvantage, and besides you can't fly…"

He spoke so coldly about the issue. If I didn't know him, I could have sworn he never belong to a Gestalt team. Those groups were very sectarians and socialized mostly amongst themselves. I didn't know if Dead End just didn't care about his teammates or if he was wearing a mask to reject the fact his own leader had tried to kill him.

"I see…" I replied. "Indeed we have disadvantages, but that only means we'll have to change our strategy. If we are fast enough, they won't have enough time to merge into Devastator. They won't even know what hit them. Now let's see… where can we find this loyal group of workers?"

We eventually arrived at some sort of mine. Dead End explained that a special kind of energetic mineral could be extracted from there. It was very scarce and usually took hours of work to find useful fragments that were immediately sent to principal fortresses.

All Decepticons able to work in such a place had been sent to the mine, the Constructicons included. It was bizarre how they ended up being mine workers despite being expert medics and architects. But behind all the madness was a so called leader who had no problem letting his army die of starvation while wasting the few resources left on plans destined to fail.

Dead End and I waited a safe distance, analyzing and recording the movements of the Constructicons and other mechs who were working in the mine. I was hoping Hook would help me fly again after repairing Breakdown.

Why was I worrying so much about the Stunticon? I couldn't help it. The Stunticons were part of the elite warriors that had fought on Earth along beside me. It was impossible to forget those times, the same way I couldn't forget my hatred toward Galvatron. I wanted so much to know what he would do if in the same desperate situation his troops were in now.

"Their movements are predictable. Their routine is repetitious," Dead End said, dragging me from my thoughts.

"Did you calculate their timing?" I asked, fixating my glance on our objective.

"Yes. The Constructicons have dispersed, forming a complete 360 degree angle."

"Good, they are separated. How much time would it take for you to advance from one to the other?"

"15 seconds," Dead End replied.

15 seconds… the Stunticons always use to speak in human terms. They were too fond of their origin planet.

I focused on priorities. With my low energy levels, there would be no damaging the Constructicons fatally, but the fact they weren't together would allow me to at least keep them busy for a good 40 seconds.

"What's their position? Any of them particularly close to us?"

"Only one. Bonecrusher."

Bonecrusher. That was a name worthy of fear. Although he wasn't created to be a warrior, he was one of the most aggressive and dangerous Constructicons.

"We'll ambush him. As for the others, we'll take advantage of your alt mode and the 15 seconds you say it will take you to reach every all of them. Now listen. This is the plan…"

Dead End listened with full attention as he prepared his pistol.

When we were ready, we waited for Bonecrusher to continue his routine movements. He looked imposing, but I was sure we could take him down.

Upon my signal, Dead End and I attacked. We tackled the Constructicon, throwing him onto the ground. Dead End grabbed him as I used my sword to slice his vocalizer. The injury wouldn't kill him but would, hopefully, render him silent for awhile. The Stunticon didn't hesitate, hitting him brutally, leaving the Constructicon temporarily offline.

"We don't have time to hide him! The others will notice his absence soon!" I cried then.

"In four seconds," confirmed Dead End.

"Transform and roll out!" I ordered. Unconsciously I had used Optimus Prime's classic phrase. It was so ironic.

According to our plan, Dead End transformed and charged toward the next Constructicon as I fired one of my cannons. Long Haul barely had time to notice something unusual was happening as he was hit. He fell to the ground without a sound.

I prepared my cannon, glancing uneasily at Dead End. I had to trust him, but it was so strange to work beside a Stunticon.

Shaking those thoughts from my head, I gave the order for our next attack. "Second target in sight. Loading weapons in 3, 2, 1… Fire!" I commanded. Our frenzied speed and laser fire continued.

Mixmaster noticed the Porsche charging toward him but couldn't dodge the attack from my cannons in time.

Scavenger was a different matter. He had enough time to grab his gun and fire. He hit me, but not before I shot my cannons and sent him reeling to the ground.

I cursed. That miscalculation had cost us three valuable seconds that would allow for the remaining Constructicons to counterattack.

I prepared my cannons, waiting for the opportunity we were looking for. The future of my little new team depended on this mission. We had to capture Hook no matter the cost.

Everything was easier than I thought. For some strange reason, the crane didn't attack. He just stood still looking at us, as if understanding our very reasons.

I couldn't waste time analyzing his reactions. Thanking my good luck, I fired, stunning him. Dead End reached us and helped secure the prisoner.

We needed to get out there. I carried Hook and placed him on the Porsche's roof to secure him.

"Go! I'll take a different route," I ordered. I knew I would only slow them down. Staying behind was the best option.

Unlike Octane, Dead End didn't contradict my order and took off. We both understood the importance of our mission. And the best way to fulfill it was to split up.

I watched them leave, the fast silhouette of the Stunticon disappearing through the shattered streets of Charr.

Now I had my own fate to worry about. I hurriedly looked for shelter. I could've escaped to the underground tunnels, but after my last experience on Cybertron I didn't want to lock myself in those deadly traps.

Dead End sped as fast as he could, carrying Hook on his roof. The plan had been a success. Now all he could do was wait. If Hook refused to cooperate, the Stunticon would force him to change his mind.

There was no appreciation for Hook. The Constructicons had supported Galvatron and hadn't done anything to help their fellow Decepticons who were dying of starvation.

Dead End wouldn't have minded before, but now his own group was almost extinct thanks to the indifference and cruelty of the ones formerly called teammates.

Extinct… like the Seekers.

I advanced laboriously. I had no energy left in my cannons, my sword was almost broken, my leg was horribly damaged, and my wings were completely useless. Remains of plasticized energon were splattered on my structure, creating a bizarre spectacle among my scars.

Ghost, Dead End had called me.

I couldn't help but laugh. The insane Stunticon was right, after all. I certainly looked like a vengeful ghost wandering through Charr.

Those thoughts helped distract me. I had to find a way to forget the fact I was totally helpless.

An abrupt noise made me stop in my tracks. Quickly, I hid behind a shattered structure. From there, I could see some sort of open yard. In the middle was the motionless, marred figure of Wildrider, tied to a huge post. In front of him, a line of Sweeps were lowering their weapons, resembling the human executions I had learned about when researching Earth's culture.

I had always considered Transformers as superior beings, that's what we were always told. But the scene before my optics was a contradiction. Anger took over me. I couldn't do anything. I had arrived too late. Fortunately, Dead End was not there to witness it all. Who knows what kind of reaction he would have had.

How could those Sweeps murder a fellow Decepticon like that? What honor could such an abhorrent action bring?

I was furious. I cursed myself as the lifeless body of Wildrider fell to the ground, covered in his own energon.

Powerless.That's what I was feeling.

The Sweeps walked away leaving their victim behind. For a moment I considered giving the young Ferrari a worthy farewell, but the killers hadn't finished. They returned dragging a new victim.

My spark froze as I recognized the terrified Decepticon.

"Blitzwing…" I muttered. I couldn't do anything to save Wildrider, but I had to do something to help the Triplechanger.

However, my chances were minimal. Coming out of my hiding spot was suicidal. I had only two options: show myself and die honorably, or escape like a coward and leave Blitzwing to his fate.

We were never very close, but he was one of the few Decepticon fliers alive from old times. As I left the security of my hiding spot, I repeated to myself I was only doing it for the usefulness Blitzwing would bring as an acquaintance.

The Sweeps raised their weapons to finish their second victim. Blitzwing had been addressed as a traitor for helping to stop the Quintessons from destroying Cybertron. Galvatron had ordered his capture but the Triplechanger hadn't been as lucky as his friend Octane.

Now his sentence had been determined; death was the penalty for his crimes.

Starscream knew he had very little to do against a troop of armed Sweeps but he didn't care. He was tired. He couldn't stand such insanities from the current Decepticon High Command. Neither Galvatron or Motormaster had the right to destroy the lives of the ones they were suppose to guide. What could make a leader fall into that kind of madness? What could justify those criminal actions?

Starscream didn't know.

Blitzwing raised his head. He didn't regret his actions. He had done the right thing trying to protect his planet. He was terrified but he would face his killers with dignity.

Weapons pointed... deadly cannons aimed at his defenseless body...

He had killed many mechs like that as well, he was not innocent, but he had had different, honorable reasons. Blitzwing prepared for his death as a warrior would.

After all, he had been created for war, although some of his actions would never be redeemed.

Time seemed to stop as a ghost took over. He was carrying a reddish sword that eerily illuminated the darkness ahead of him.

The Sweeps paralyzed. The figure before them was completely supernatural. Their bravery vanished as they remembered how that immortal being had extinguished the spark of Cyclonus, their former leader.

It was a cursed ghost, one that only left death and misery behind. They never thought that description could be applied to them as well.

"There's no escape!" the cursed spark venomously cried, advancing toward them.

The Sweeps feared Galvatron, but at least he wouldn't hunt their sparks until they reached the other world. They stepped back, confused and scared at the Seeker Ghost, as they already called him.

Starscream took advantage of their hesitation and released Blitzwing.

"Leave", the former Air Commander arrogantly ordered.

The Triplechanger didn't hesitate. He transformed and blasted off, leaving his former superior officer behind.

I saw Blitzwing leaving, flying the way I would have liked to be able to fly.

The Sweeps were confused. It seemed they were noticing I wasn't a real ghost after all, but a very battered Seeker. They would open fire soon but it had been worth it.

I took a last glance toward the dark sky, the same sky I was unable to touch again. Faraway but so close…

I had already accepted my fate when a big shadow towered above me from the sky. Something was grabbing my hand... lifting me up. Blitzwing had come back for me.

The Sweeps fired but Blitzwing was faster than Octane and we escaped unharmed.

"I don't know why you saved me, but I appreciate your help," he said, gaining altitude.

"Veer 37 degrees and descend," I commanded.

Blitzwing was used to receiving orders, so he complied.

"When I saw who you were I couldn't believe my optics," he said, transforming back to bipedal mode.

"You can believe them now," I replied, noticing Dead End and Octane approaching us.

Our group had gained a new member. I couldn't tell what our fate would be, but I was beginning to understand what my improvised teammates wanted, what they expected from me.

The time for doubts and confusion was over. I knew exactly what I had to do.

Forging a leader required a lot of sacrifice and pain, I was beginning to understand.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9: Reactions

Chapter 9: Reactions

Terrestrial physics specifies that every action results in a reaction of the same magnitude and strength.

Reaction No. 1

Octane didn't react positively to the presence of his former wingmate. He stared astonished as we landed, but what really surprised me was the furious punch directed toward his old friend as soon as physical hitting range had been reached.

Obviously Blitzwing didn't expect such a welcome, the surprise attack making him fall backward.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" he cried, hitting the ground.

"You miserable traitor! You have no right to be here!" Octane angrily yelled back.

Octane's reaction amazed me. I had never seen him so furious. What had Blitzwing done to the normally pacified Decepticon? It had to be something very personal, and neither I nor anybody else had the right to press the matter. We all have the right to maintain secrets after all. But whatever happened between both Triplechangers must have been deadly serious.

"You treacherous fragger!" Octane continued, prepared to hit Blitzwing again.

The tank remained on the ground, folding his arms, no attempt of retaliation written anywhere on him. The sad look in his optics was a very bizarre sight.

Octane punched again, causing Blitzwing to roll onto his side, slightly damaging one of his wings. He remained still, accepting the punishment in silent resignation.

Dead End watched the fight without any interest. He was too worried about Breakdown or perhaps he just didn't care about what happened between the two Triplechangers.

In the past, I would've held the same attitude the Stunticon was currently exhibiting, but now I couldn't allow it. I wouldn't let those two idiots make things easier for Galvatron. Besides, I hadn't risked dying for them to finish this way.

However, I knew mere words wouldn't stop the scene going down before my optics. I knew my kind, so I opted for the most drastic, most effective method. I kicked Octane's leg joint, knocking him off balance. And as he fell to the ground, I pounced on him, holding his arms. The difference of height and the fact I wasn't able to fight properly was evident, but Octane stopped struggling when he realized what had just happened.

"Enough!" I commanded angrily. "We don't have the time or resources to waste like this! If you two have issues, deal with them another time!"

As I got up, my entire structure complained. I was more than exhausted. My injuries hurt more than I wanted to admit, but I wasn't about to let the others notice. I had to be firm and cold.

"Blitzwing will stay here until he decides what he will do, so… either you fix the problem or you tolerate it, but you better get used to the idea that you are part of the same team!" I threatened.

"But Starscream…" Octane muttered.

"Now more than ever we need to work as a group… at least until we leave this pathetic place," I continued.

We would leave Charr alive, all of us. It was my new goal. I would succeed no matter what.

"Octane, I don't know what your problem with Blitzwing is, but as I said before, we have other priorities right now. There's an entire squad of Sweeps behind us along with the rest of the Constructicons who are probably preparing to hunt us down as I speak. If we want to survive, we'll have to use every little resource we have and that means no fighting among us!" I demanded, my tone leaving no place for protests.

Both Triplechangers reluctantly nodded. Their old problems couldn't be worst than the current ones, and they knew it.

"Perfect. Now I need you two to keep guard. If you see any strange movement you'll report it to me, no matter how insignificant it may seem," I ordered.

I walked away from them. The whole episode distressed me. They both had a lot to think about.

Reaction No. 2

I watched Hook carefully examine Breakdown. If he had been an Autobot, I would have let him work alone, but with our kind, a patient's life was never top priority, unless said patient was Galvatron himself. I couldn't afford to give Hook any privacy, even though he was shooting me dirty looks every now and then.

"So?" I asked after awhile.

"You did a good job stabilizing his spark," he replied.

Of course I had done a good job. Many of my former teammates had forgotten I had been a scientist and explorer before becoming a warrior. My repair knowledge was extensive, although, in those times things were completely different.

"I know," I arrogantly replied, folding my arms across my chest, a typical posture among Seekers. "What I need to know is if he can be repaired or not."

Hook glanced at Breakdown before focusing on me again. His optics fixated on my damaged wings. It was obvious what was going through his mind.

"You can't fly," was the rhetorical affirmation, as if he were saying the ultimate truth of the universe.

A dangerous smirk formed on my face. "I already know that. I was talking about Breakdown, remember? The Stunticon who was your ally in the past?" I sarcastically replied.

The Constructicon technician must have felt my disdain like a punch. He immediately bowed his head, turning his gaze toward the dusty ground. Was he sorry? Ashamed? I didn't think so. Constructicons only cared for each other.

"I need to know what his chances are," I insisted.

Hook was confused. It was clear he didn't know what to say or how to react. Obviously my behavior was not what he expected. At some point he must have realized he was our prisoner, not our teammate.

"Without the proper facilities…" he replied, sighing somewhat. "….not good. All I can do is finish what you started. You will be able to move him without causing further damage, but until I have the proper equipment there's not much I can do."

I leaned against the wall, watching our hostage's every move. "Then do it," I ordered.

Silent minutes went by. Finally, Hook couldn't hold back the question his vocalizer had been wanting to ask since regaining consciousness, the one I was waiting for him to ask.

"What's the point of all this?"

I played innocent then. "I don't think I understand what you are talking about."

"Why help them? They're nothing more than a bunch of…" Hook shut up when he caught sight of my ferocious glaze.

Finish that sentence and you won't live to see another vorn, Constructicon! They were your allies! Your fellow Decepticons, warriors who fought beside you for years, willing to sacrifice their lives for a lost cause…

"The reasons behind my decisions are none of your business. Your job is to repair Breakdown," I hissed angrily. I didn't expect Hook to understand. He was extremely intelligent, one of the very reasons he had always been so dangerous. But, like the rest of his gestalt mates, was also narrow-minded concerning some things. Such a shame. He could have been really useful otherwise.

"Seems you need repairs too," Hook said absent mindedly. "I don't know how you haven't gone insane from not being able to fly… or maybe you already have and that's why you are doing this."

"Just finish!" I spat. I had no intention in playing his little games.

I knew his type. They would do everything to obtain information, anything that could be useful in the future. Survival depended on information after all, especially when the object of that information was the enemy. And Hook could be many things, but a friend he was definitely not.

"You know they will look for me," he continued, going back to his work.

"Indeed," I said. I knew the Constructicons would do so, that's why I needed Breakdown functional enough to be able to leave that place with us.

Hook wasn't convinced. "Still, you seem not to care about your obvious disadvantage."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I am insane. Better for you to try and not understand me, Hook."

"You need urgent medical attention."

I laughed at his words. I was completely aware of my needs. My leg hurt and my wings were nothing more than a collection of dents and holes. I hadn't recharged in cycles. I certainly looked terrible, but in my current situation, vanity was out of the question. Besides, Hook's offer didn't stem from real concern; he was trying to gain time. Definitely, his plan would fail.

"As I said before, don't try distracting me. Finish your work," I said coldly.

"You have changed," was the answer.

Had I? After all I had gone through… seeing pain and injustice through my comrades' optics, of course I had changed. Who wouldn't?

"If you are done, you can leave."

Hook stared at me confused. "How do I know you won't terminate me the moment I turn my back?"

"You said it yourself. I have changed. If you don't believe your own words, that's not my problem."

The Constructicon glanced uneasily at the exit. Would he be able to trust the legendary Seeker better known for his treacherous personality?

"What do you want?" he finally asked.

"You are a hypocrite and a coward, Hook. But I imagine that is a natural reaction after being Galvatron's pawn for so long."

I noticed his uneasiness growing. His contempt toward my team and myself was clear. Why should I be any different in return?

"Yes, Hook, a coward… that's what you are, along with your fellow Constructicons, but you already knew that. You say it's worthless what I do? How valuable are your words when personality, goals, and dreams have been sacrificed so a tyrant can starve the rest of your own kind to death? You had your chance to choose and you preferred slavery, so I highly doubt you can understand the reasons behind what I do," I said, quickly directing Hook to the exit.

I turned back to Octane, Blitzwing, and Dead End. I had to reassure them. "He did all he could for Breakdown."

My three companions nodded and stepped aside.

Hook was silent. Maybe he was thinking about what I said. The Constructicons had always been famous for their intelligence, but now they were nothing more than slaves made by their own decisions.

"Goodbye, Hook. We may meet again," I said, preparing my group to leave. Octane carried Breakdown in his arms.

As we left the place keeping us hidden, I knew we didn't belong there. We would never belong in Charr anymore. We were different now. All I knew was I had left Hook with many things to think about.

We were a strange group in an apocalyptical world. We were walking away from our past, a past we shared together once, where many missions were fought, but we were never friends. We were only members of the same army with common goals, but now the rule had been broken.

We had become something else.

Reaction No. 3

"Do you think it was for the best?" Octane asked. He was still carrying Breakdown. Dead End and Blitzwing walked behind us in silence.

"It was," I calmly replied.

As we walked, we kept a watchful optic, making sure we wouldn't be followed so easily by our enemies. We went through desolated places, very similar to the ones on Cybertron after the war. Was it our fault? Were we the ones to blame for devastating our planet until almost extinction? Probably, but surrendering without a fight was not an option.

Suddenly, I stopped. "Interesting," I said, detecting a signal on my radar. "Somebody is following us."

"Could it be Hook?" Octane asked, frowning.

"No," I replied. The signal had stopped upon our abrupt halt, following our exact movements.

"What are your orders?" Dead End asked, looking for guidance. For the moment, it seemed we had become his replacement gestalt team. The thought made me feel uneasy.

I glanced at the motionless Breakdown, still trapped in that state between life and death. I had been there, in that zone of infinite night.

"Blitzwing," I said, "make a shot 45 degrees left… if my calculations are correct, that shot should reveal the identity of the spy… whoever it is."

The Triplechanger did exactly as ordered. An old rock formation shattered upon impact, uncovering the presence of a yellow and black mech.

Swindle.

Seeing his cover destroyed, the Combaticon jeep jumped forward and quickly transformed into alt mode.

As we saw him running away, Blitzwing and I prepared to follow, but Dead End was faster. He transformed and began hunting his prey. The land was very irregular, giving Swindle an advantage, but the Stunticon was relentless. As hard as it was to motivate him into battle, he was behaving like one of those terrestrial kamikazes, willing to fulfill their mission no mater the cost.

I had been thinking about Earth too often lately, some sort of nostalgia driving my thoughts. A big part of my life still remained there. My first scientific exploration was on Earth. It was the place I had lost my best friend and the scenery in which our war continued many years after.

A scream in the distance dragged me out of my thoughts.

The hunting had reaching a finale. Dead End had cornered Swindle.

"Stop or face death!" Dead End ordered.

Swindle didn't seem to listen. Twisting frantically, trying to lose his hunter, he violently stopped as a shot from the pursuing Stunticon grazed past.

Dead End was never famous for being a joker or being friendly for that matter. He had always been someone to take seriously.

"He's okay," Blitzwing said, checking for life signals on the fallen Combaticon.

"I hope you have a good explanation, Swindle," I warned, scanning his condition as he transformed back into his bipedal mode. Definitely Dead End had only blasted a warning shot. Only the jeep's arm was slightly dented. The rest of his structure was perfectly fine, a startling contrast for such a strange place like Charr.

The Combaticon stood up and faced me. We had our own history of distrust.

"It's amazing… You are so different now but at the same time you are the same…" he said. "I know what you are after, Ghost. I can help you. I've heard others talking about the immortal Seeker, the one who is searching for revenge, the one who stalks Charr... Some say you came to get Galvatron; others affirm all you want is to make us pay for our sins." Swindle grabbed his injured arm intensely, his speech not close to being finished. "I thought it was only a story… lies to justify defeats, but after you saved Blitzwing I understood what was happening. I know you, Starscream. I knew you in the past. I was part of your treacherous schemes and I paid for your failures. But still… I want to help you."

Did he really expect me to believe him? I knew Swindle too. He never did anything without expecting something in return. Probably he was only trying to fool me so he could claim the reward offered for my destruction.

"I don't know what you really want, Swindle, but I'm not in the mood for games. Tell me the real reasons behind your words before I let Dead End finish what he started," I replied.

Swindle flinched. He knew no matter my shattered state, I was still dangerous.

"If I don't hear a satisfactory answer from your vocalizer, you can be sure I'll have no mercy on you."

My companions surrounded him menacingly. Swindle was trapped.

"But what do you expect me to…?" the jeep abruptly stopped when he saw Dead End aiming at him again, this time with fatal intentions.

"I'm telling you the truth!" Swindle cried. "I'm alone in this fragging place! Nobody gives a slag about me! The other Combaticons are gone. They went to fulfill a mission and never came back."

"How do you know they are not dead?" Octane asked suspiciously.

"I know it! I can feel it as if it were my own spark! We are gestalt mates…You!" he pointed desperately toward Dead End. "You must know what I'm talking about!"

Dead End coldly glanced back. "The Combaticons wouldn't have left you behind," he said, his gun still aimed at the jeep's face.

"No, but I was stupid enough to remain in Charr," Swindle sighed. "After our last failure, we didn't dare come back. We were never very faithful to Megatron, even less to Galvatron…"

Dead End lowered his weapon and looked at me, waiting for instructions.

Swindle slightly relaxed and continued speaking. "I heard about the imposing Seeker Ghost, his reddish sword carrying death, the weapon that killed Scourge and Cyclonus. I didn't know if it was really you, Starscream, but I had to take the risk and find out. I know you don't trust in me, but I only ask to let me follow your path."

Reactions.

Yes, reactions were motivated by previous actions. Swindle and I shared a history of treason and conspiracy, but now I was able to allow second chances.

"You can follow us if you want, but remember… this time is not only about trust," I finally replied.

Who would've expected such a reaction from me? Probably no one, not even myself. But my priority was to place the pieces on the board and wait for my opponent's next move.

Note: I know the style it's a little different but it's only in this chapter and for one reason for the next part. Thanks.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10: Trust

Chapter 10: Trust

Trust is expensive. It takes time, effort and sacrifice to reach, so hard to get and so easy to lose or forget.

Time had come. There was no place for retreat.

My allies walked beside me, injured and exhausted. I wondered what went through their minds, why they followed me without a question. Did they think I could offer them a better future? Maybe they just thought they couldn't end worst.

Fatalism shouldn't have been part of my programming, but still sometimes it was very difficult to see the Universe otherwise, especially after everything we have been through. I would've liked to have some positive point of view about our situation, but then again, none of us was ever distinguished for being optimist.

Time goes by with a purpose, leaving behind things impossible to forget. That creates our character, makes us the individuals we become, but also leaves eternal scars.

In my case, those scars are easy to track. Megatron was the key of my trust and my faith. He twisted everything. How could he expect me to be the perfect soldier when respect never existed among us? How could he want me to obey silently every command he gave me if I was no blind to the miscalculations and failures? How could he want my loyalty if he justified his defeats by ridiculing me?

Megatron… if only you had seen the truth. There was a time in which I would have given you everything. I would have died to serve you and the Decepticon cause, but at the end we just couldn't go on the way we were, we both knew…

I raised my hand, glancing at my new red color. I still wasn't used. For many millenniums those hands were blue. My body had changed too, but not from inside. The same liquid ran through my systems, the origin of life, the same energon each one of us would've gave all for you, Megatron…

Who was I to judge you? After all, I shared every one of your sins. There was no space anymore for forgiveness, only for war… for the freedom we wanted so much.

Megatron, my leader, I have understood many things. I learned through the most savage and brutal way. I knew I couldn't follow your steps, neither fulfill your caprices. Those times were in the past, buried, along with your sanity and the respect we once shared.

My thoughts died inside my mind, saying goodbye to everything that once mattered, to everything that once hurt. But as I walked along my new companions, I realized it was all over. It was time to start again.

They trusted me, gave me a privilege. I couldn't fail them. Not again.

No more strategy retreats, no more running away of failure… We would face our destiny and prove we didn't belong to the ones who inhabited Charr.

I could hear Octane walking behind me. My comrade, my friend… he had stayed with me no matter what. I was thankful, he had gained my trust.

"Why are you so thoughtful?" Octane said, putting his hand on my shoulder. He was careful not to touch any of my wounds.

"An interesting group we are," I said as I glanced at the mechs who were already my responsibility. An uncommon group, but united somehow.

"Indeed," the Triplechanger answered with some sort of pride in his voice. If he would have known half of the time all I could think about was running away…

"You seem inspired," he continued, trying to engage in conversation.

"There's something I have to tell you. I couldn't tell you before, but I need you to know." I needed to find the exact words to express Octane what was in my mind.

"First take this," he said, offering me a cube of energon. "The others already had their ration," he rapidly continued, to avoid me from questioning him. Very deep inside of me I couldn't help but smile. Octane seemed to know me better every moment.

"I don't need it," I replied as I rejected the cube. "This energon can be useful later for…" I was unable to continue speaking, watching the sad look on his face, his anxiety…

"You need it, Starscream, more than anybody else here. You say you are alright, you imagine we haven't realized… Probably you succeeded with the others but not with me. I know exactly what is going on."

"I don't know what the slag you are talking about, Octane!" I angrily replied, walking away from him. I hated the way he could read through me. I hated he was worried about me. That remembered me about past times that I only wanted to forget. It was better to leave the past behind. Looking forward was my priority.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I'll tell you something, though. You may be a great warrior and strategist, but you will fall from your pedestal if you don't take precautions or advice," he pressured, reaching me again.

The energon cube was placed firmly against my face again. Octane was firm and strong. "You are useless to us dead, Starscream."

He was right, I knew it. Without a proper refuel, I would only be an obstacle. The objective was clear: getting out of that place, escaping no matter where. A new life was waiting for us far away from that planet.

Time had come for me to prove the existence of my new ability to trust.

I grabbed the cube and began to drink the energon. The taste was slightly rare, but I was sure my starvation was the one to blame. My systems relaxed, grateful. Distress, fatigue, and hunger were killing me, and feeling the energon going through my structure was like paradise.

I could feel clearly the energy activating my numb circuits. Also my radars and weapons started to recover slowly, until a slight dizziness arrived.

"What…?" I muttered as I analyzed the empty cube. "High grade…" I confirmed as I identified the dumbness, the lack of orientation…

"My last reserve. I was keeping it for a special occasion," Octane calmly replied.

I stared at him, as angry as disappointed. High grade, high grade! Why, why now? Didn't Octane know what he had done? I had trusted in him; I considered him a comrade, a friend… I felt betrayed, just like in the old times…. hurt, lonely…

"I trusted you," I whispered, confused, trying desperately to stabilize. My inner alarms activated showing a small overcharge in my systems.

"I trusted you…" I repeated as my strength began to fail, my weakness revealing.

"I'm sorry, Starscream, but I knew if I could achieve the miracle of convincing you to drink some energon, I had to seize the opportunity. I thought high grade would help you to recover faster," he explained as I was trying to maintain my balance.

Unconsciously I leaned on him. I felt so betrayed and I didn't want to depend on him at all, but in my current state standing on my own was impossible.

"You have no idea of…" I stammered but the words got lost inside my mind. "Damn, Octane… that's why… that's why…" I tried to express my anger but it was so difficult with the high grade doing its job.

Anybody would have thought I was a bad drinker, but the fact that my systems were exhausted and overworked made impossible to keep myself together.

My structure gave up fighting and allowed the high grade to enter my deepest areas. I was about to enter recharge mode and there was nothing I could do to prevent it.

"I trusted in you…" I said again, my voice almost imperceptible.

"I know," I heard his voice from somewhere very far away. "But don't worry, Starscream. Everything will be fine. I won't abandon you, neither the others. Just recharge peacefully."

I didn't want to rest, I couldn't. Time was precious, but in my state I couldn't afford to sustain another battle. I gave up finally and stopped fighting my own body, allowing it to enter in a deep recharge, not without asking a last question.

"Why…?"

A simple question could hurt more than a thousand words, a question that completely revealed my betrayed trust.

Octane's POV.

I knew what I did wouldn't exactly improve my friendship with Starscream. He would probably hate me when he came on line again. After listening to his last question I regretted my action and reprimanded myself. I knew I had done the right thing. It was for his own sake. He had pressured himself above the bearable and there was only one way out, though the price to pay had been too high.

It had been hard to gain some of his trust. That was precisely why I had wanted to help him. But why was I feeling so miserable, then?

Starscream was stubborn, maybe too much. That would drive him to destruction sooner or later. He hated to be target of compassion; he couldn't stand a good friend actually caring for him. He had his reasons, but I couldn't help to worry about him.

When we started this journey, he let clear his point. I accepted but I couldn't be that cold.

I'm a Decepticon, I shouldn't care. But I couldn't help it.

Slowly, I carried Starscream and took him to the rest of our team.

You won't disappoint them, my friend…. not as long as you have my support. Even though you hate me, I won't give up.

Our guide rested in my arms, the one we had chosen as our leader.

I know you are tired, Starscream. You have abused of yourself in unthinkable ways. I won't allow it. I know the responsibility you feel toward all of us forbids you to rest, but if we survived before we can do it again. Perhaps you won't forgive me for betraying your trust, but I needed to do it… for you and for them…

Swindle was staring at me. Beside him, Blitzwing, Dead End and Breakdown were in recharge mode.

The Combaticon stood up and faced me. Unlike the others, he knew exactly what had happened.

"I'll take your place tonight," he said as he walked away to guard us.

I felt grateful. There were things us Decepticons could never be able to do. Thanking was one of them.

Flashback.

I glanced at the liquid inside the cube.

"What is that, Octane?" Swindle rhetorically asked, completely aware of what I had between my hands. Discretion was never one of his qualities.

"Energon," I replied without looking at him.

"No," the Combaticon laughed, "that's high grade."

"So what if it is?" I suspiciously asked. As Starscream, I didn't trust in our newest companion. But if I could stand Blitzwing's presence, I supposed I could tolerate Swindle's too.

"Don't worry, Octane. Unlike the others, I don't need extra fuel, at least not for the moment."

His words didn't surprise me. The small Combaticon had always been cautious and greedy. He certainly had filled his reservoir tanks before abandoning Galvatron's forces to join ours.

"Don't look at me that way. I knew I was following a rumor or a legend. I didn't expect to find you guys so soon." Swindle took a last glance at Starscream. "I didn't expect to find him so changed, either." His voice sounded almost guilty.

I also fixated my optics on our new leader. "Good to know I don't have to worry about that."

"The energon is for him, isn't it?" Swindle continued, unable to finish our conversation. I felt thankful because the others were already in recharge mode, otherwise I wouldn't have known how to explain what I was about to do.

"He needs to recover," I replied. I was extremely worried for Starscream, my fears increasing as well.

Swindle continued admiring the strength of our guide, who remained on his feet despite his precarious conditions. However, it was difficult to establish the exact amount of damage he had sustained; injures couldn't overwhelm his abstract image of perfection and force. If foreign optics would have looked at him in that moment, they would have understood why he was once so feared, owner of the sky and equally deadly on the ground.

He was unique; he had been created to lead a unique team. I remembered his former wingmates. The three of them were a delight to watch as they flied, but a deadly sight for the enemy. Their special abilities gave us so much advantage over the Autobots. It would be fair to blame that trine for our domination of the sky.

"Yes… it's a shame he's the last of his kind," Swindle interrupted my thoughts.

That was a cruel truth. The Combaticon was right; no more Seekers, no more aerial domination. It was then when I finally understood how Starscream should be feeling, the old loneliness I was familiar with, but much more complex.

Starscream was the last Seeker alive. At least I still had that traitor Blitzwing; I wasn't the only Triplechanger left.

"Don't worry. Our conversation will remain private," Swindle assured.

"How much?"

"Why do you ask that?" the Combaticon replied with an innocence I found hard to believe.

"You have never done anything without expecting a profit."

"I see you are not as shallow as I thought, Octane. However, things have changed, and even though I would give you a price, you couldn't afford it, so let's make a deal. I'll keep my vocalizer shut and you will own me a favor. You know, it may come handy… I could never know when I could use your help. A Triplechanger must never be despised," he said cheerfully.

I don't know if his words relieved or worried me.

Swindle noticed my indecision. "You know when I close a deal I always honor my word."

"Whatever…" I said as I shook his hand. I hoped to know what I was dealing with.

I glanced at my small group. I knew I may have abused of Starscream's trust and probably I wouldn't recover it in a long time. Starscream still wore the scars of old treasons, from others and his own. Regret toward his actions was clear, but it was too late now.

I decided in that moment I would accept the challenge until the end, no matter what happened.

Time continued going by, approaching the moment in which the journey would restart. Dead End left recharge mode. Unlike Blitzwing, he wasn't surprised to find Starscream submerged into a profound recharge.

"What happened? I see he finally decided to trust us to take care of guard duty," he said.

If he just knew what had really happened… but Swindle honored his promise and didn't say a word.

"We will leave soon. We must remain in movement to avoid been detected," Dead End continued. The Stunticon was a mech of very few words, but when he spoke it was wise to listen to him.

Blitzwing walked toward the motionless figure of Breakdown and carried him on his arms. "I'll take him," he said, guilt more than clear in his voice. "You take care of Starscream," he said, not daring to look at my optics.

My fellow Triplechanger and I still had issues to solve, but I didn't oppose him. After all, I still respected him… my former friend.

I felt fear toward rejection. I could understand what Blitzwing was feeling in that moment. Did he feel like that when we met again thanks to Starscream? I shook my head. It wasn't the moment to think about that. I focused my attention on the damaged Stunticon my fellow Triplechanger was carrying.

Swindle was staring at me. When he noticed my optics on him he quickly turned away.

"We will continue until we find a shelter to make some repairs," I said, expecting some resistance, but somehow everybody had accepted I was Starscream's second in command, at least until that moment. "When Starscream wakes up, he will decide what to do."

Why didn't I tell them the truth, that I have betrayed Starscream's trust?

I just couldn't. I had to let Starscream decide, give him the benefit of the doubt.

Unlike Hook, I knew the former Air Commander of the Decepticon Aerial Elite had changed. He wouldn't abandon us as he would have done before. Probably he wouldn't trust me anymore, but I completely trusted on him.

…

Continue… Thanks for your time.


	11. Chapter 11: Freedom, part I

Chapter 11: Freedom, part I

We search for freedom since the instant we are created; freedom to make our own decisions, to fly as we please… but our kind was made to serve.

That's our true origin. Serving was an unbreakable rule for several centuries, until one of us decided to put an end to said rule. Many admired his bravery, but soon that courage lost its initial sense and fell into a vicious circle, repeating the story of slavery and domination.

Now is almost impossible to know who was right, but after all these years it's not important anymore. Our enemy understood; the Quintessons left in search for something better for their race, leaving us to face the consequences of our own devastation. Who to blame? Greed? Anger? Fury? It didn't matter anymore.

I just wanted to break with that side of my life.

Muttering arrived to my audios. Somewhere I retreated.

Time had come; my recovering had taken too much, an eternity of darkness. Repairs were being performed on me.

I had to break with my past life… I had to…

It was me who was muttering.

The first thing that arrived to my mind was confusion. Where was I? What had happened? Questions hit my processors, my systems unable to link the rest of my structure. It was an illusion, not reality. It wasn't that bad, though. I didn't feel pain anymore, but I panicked. I was motionless, unable to be free, to live… Too much suffering, too many loses. A spark couldn't handle all that and remain undamaged; deep fissures appeared, impossible to heal.

"Don't move or you will ruin your left leg," a voice said.

"W-who…?" I asked, trying to establish a connection with my surroundings.

Hook? It couldn't be him… We left him behind.

"Don't push it too hard, Starscream. The high grade really got you, more than I thought, but you will be fine in a while," the voice continued. His figure was very blurry, though his voice was recognized by my data bank.

"Blitzwing?" I managed to speak again. It was him indeed, but he was a warrior, not a medic.

"I'll remove the temporal support you made for your leg. It will hurt for sure," he continued, ignoring my confusion.

Was I dreaming?

"How is he?" a second voice asked. This time my data banks failed to identify the newcomer. The secondary effects of the high grade were still very present.

It couldn't be a dream. Pain and confusion were too real to be part of a simple dream.

"Dizzy, as we expected," Blitzwing continued, his hands on my leg. "Now hold him still, this will be painful."

I felt something making pressure against my leg. For a moment, my confusion vanished to leave its place to something much worst. Pain… unbearable pain made me react. I tried to escape; my hands grabbed desperately the arms that were pinning me down.

"I'm almost done, don't let him move!" Blitzwing repeated, applying more pressure to my leg.

My optics became completely operational and I could clearly see the one holding me, the traitor… He seemed to hesitate when he noticed the line of energon coming out from my lip.

Pain was too intense. With an extreme effort I managed to shook both Triplechangers off and tried to escape, but as soon as my sore feet touched the ground, I fell again.

"What the slag do you think you are doing?!" I cried in anger.

"Calm down, Star, everything is alright," Octane tried to serene me. The miserable traitor. He tricked me to drink high grade and now was trying to restrain me so the torture could continue.

"Don't call me that!" I shouted, trying to get away from them, my reactions guided by instinct, not by reason.

There was something very familiar in that scene. Being at the mercy of an attacker, unable to defend myself… My disturbed mind didn't have any problems to link the current facts with the past. Fear is a powerful weapon and still affected me the same way than it used to do millenniums before… Damn you, Megatron, you damaged much more than my soul.

"Stay away!" I frenetically cried as I was trying to activate my sword, but I was devastated when I noticed my weapon didn't answer to my command.

"What did you do to me? What the slag did you do to me?!" my terror spoke. I dragged backward until a wall avoided me to go further. The cold surface invaded my structure as I tried to trespass it.

"We are only trying to help you," Octane calmly said, offering me his hand.

Finally, the effects of the high grade were starting to retreat, allowing my mind to stabilize.

"Stay away from me!" I disdainfully spat. I was angry, extremely angry with him. He had violated our pact, the one that started our fleeting friendship, abused of my trust…

"I'm sorry," he said in low voice, disobeying my command. "I just wanted to help you, Star. You were very damaged and exhausted, and I…"

"I told you not to call me that!" I angrily replied.

Octane nodded and started to retreat. "I'm so sorry… I just wanted to help. You were so injured and desperately needed to recharge… I thought it was the best considering what we are about to face."

He sounded just as Skyfire. How many times did I hear him saying those same words? Skyfire… who claimed to be my guardian, my best friend, my truly wingmate.

Damn, damn... I knew, Octane, I knew why you did it, but still it wasn't the right thing to do.

"I trusted you," I muttered, making him stop.

"And you can still do it, Starscream," he replied, approaching me again. "I won't betray you. All I did was stopping you from killing yourself."

"Don't you think I'm mature enough to know my limits?" I growled, laboriously trying to stand up.

"Don't support your weight on your leg. Blitzwing and I have been working on it and we are not done yet. Your sword is not operational yet because the components we used for your wings haven't fully adapted."

"Components? Where did you get them?" I suspiciously asked.

Octane seemed embarrassed. "They are not the same pieces you had, but they will allow you to fly."

"Slag, Octane! What did you do?" I shouted, leaning on the wall.

"I can mobilize in my tank mode along with Swindle and Dead End, but you only have one alt mode. Besides, we have more chances if you are able to fly. I really don't matter…"

Octane was talking as if he wasn't important. Somehow that hurt me. I always damaged the ones that cared for me. The Triplechanger was my friend, after all. Since the moment we met again he stayed beside me, always loyal. He remained standing where others failed; he put up with my bad moods, trusted in me… He had betrayed me indeed, but was it treason after all? He was trying to help me… that was something very different from treason; it was loyalty.

"This is not right. Sometimes we have taken pieces from the fallen ones but there is no pride in that, only survival. But this… there is no name for this," I said looking at his damaged structure. I knew he was very capable of mutilating himself in order to help me, another reason why I didn't want to enter in recharge mode in the first place.

"No big deal," he said trying to sound relaxed. "Just a group of panels and the wings… I can still transform into my tanker truck mode, and if necessary, you guys could transport me. Blitzwing is better than me in field repairs; he has lived lonely like you since he saved Cybertron. We are not as good as Hook or the other Constructicons but I think we did a decent job on you."

"You should've asked me first," I softly replied. "It wasn't a fair decision and you know it."

Why somebody always wanted to play the hero? I couldn't remain upset with him. Anger was easily substituted by guilt when I realized what he had sacrificed for me.

"It wasn't fair…" I said again, but there was no way to undo what was done.

"Life is not fair, Starscream," Blitzwing stated.

I glanced at him. "But we are free to make our own decisions."

"Indeed, but we also have to pay for that. You decided to help us. Now face the consequences," he continued, picking up Octane's tools. "As I said before, this will hurt, but if it works you will be able to fly and transform again."

I didn't complain this time. They were both right after all. Still, I knew when all this finished the Triplechangers would pay a high price for their help, I was sure about that.

Their guide repaired, the tired group felt their energies renovating. They knew that could be their last moment of peace. The search for freedom was ready to start.

The night went by. The small group of Decepticons prepared for battle, listening to the orders of their leader. Starscream talked to them with leadership and decision. They all knew the upcoming mission was suicidal, but if they were victorious they would be free, free from their condemnation and from Charr.

"It won't be easy. Probably we will fight old comrades and allies, but we must not hesitate because we have chosen our way. As it happens in every war, not all follow the same path. I don't ask you to do this for me. We are not doing this for any war lord or leader. Just remember: this time we will fight for our freedom," Starscream said, his engines ready.

The others followed him without hesitation.

The group advanced fearless through the dangerous territory, shadows illuminating their structures and creating a supernatural spectacle. Greatness and strength returned the old glory to a group of brave soldiers. Only two fliers were guarding the small group of ground vehicles leaded by a Triplechanger tanker truck. Clouds of dust were left behind them, their tires rolling on the ground without fear, their engines perfectly audible.

Many mechanoids admired the little convoy, not daring to stand in their way. What made that group so suddenly respected? The strength and courage they were showing by challenging a decadent leader? And who were those ghosts of war, following close the small convoy, watching out like careful guardians?

Many wanted to follow them, but they were afraid. Sharing their destiny could be fatal.

But others were above fear. A pair of Lotus twins suddenly joined the group. Starscream flew around the newcomers, his data banks recognizing them as Runabout and Runamuck, welcoming them without the need of words. Anyone with the courage to fight for their freedom was welcome.

Starscream leaded the group from the sky. Defeat was not in his mind.

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 11: Freedom, part II

Chapter 11: Freedom, part II

The old fortress was finally in sight, the imposing structure surrounded by Sweeps and guarded by ground vehicles.

"We're outnumbered but we'll follow the plan," Starscream transmitted through his com link, his cannons set to kill. "Blitzwing and I will cover you. You all know what to do; avoid direct confrontation unless you have no choice."

The distance grew shorter every second. Just before taking off to start the combat, Starscream addressed a certain Triplechanger. "Octane-thank you."

"See you on the other side, partner," the tanker truck replied, increasing his speed until he breeched doors of the fortress.

Swindle fired his cannon to clear a path. Octane did the same, crushing everyone who dared stand in his way.

Dead End decreased his speed and covered Octane, who had Breakdown inside. "I'll cover your back," the Stunticon said, priming his weapons. The two Lotus sports cars that joined the group went behind him, tacitly letting him know they would follow his commands. Dead End recognized them: Runamuck and Runabout. He had never fought beside them but was amazed by their precision; they seemed to have been created to fight this battle.

The Stunticon Porsche felt strength and determination coming back to his spark, the memory of his brothers' death giving him a moment of peace.

"I'll cover the area. You and Swindle continue advancing," he repeated.

Octane nodded in silence and did as told, carrying the morose Breakdown inside.

"We'll make it."

In the sky, things were not easier. Starscream readied his cannons when he saw the first attack coming. Blitzwing imitated him.

"Blitzwing, we've fought together before! You know perfectly what to do if we're outnumbered!"

Starscream faced destruction again. He had been dead anyway and this was an opportunity he wasn't going to waste.

"I know the maneuver," the Triplechanger confirmed. He knew indeed; the strategy was to place themselves within the range of enemy fire and use their flying skills and speed to penetrate their rival's formations. Both fliers descended toward their enemies, feeling the fuel running through their engines as they initiated their attack. They broke through the lines, right in the middle. The Sweeps did not expect that movement and desperately opened fire, hitting their own. Just like when Starscream had been Air Commander; it went exactly as he had predicted. He was a deadly menace in the sky, dodging attacks and giving orders to his teammates.

Under the aerial battle, Octane and Swindle managed to get into the hangar as laser fire raged around them.

"We can't go on like this forever!" Swindle cried as he shot everything in front of him that moved.

Beside him, Octane was also on the defensive. "We have to get to the nearest ship but we won't make it standing here! We don't have any time left! Every second we spend here, Blitzwing and Starscream are easy targets in the sky!"

"I know, I know, but we're outnumbered!" was the angry answer from the Combaticon.

Suddenly, a violent explosion blew one of the walls of the hangar. Every mech fighting around the area threw themselves onto the floor in a search for cover.

"It's now or never!" Octane yelled, picking up Breakdown and running toward the gaping hole, not caring about what he could find on the other side.

"Are you insane?!" Swindle cried frantically. When he didn't receive an answer, he followed the Triplechanger.

They entered the hangar. The culprit responsible for the explosion was waiting for them.

"I can't believe it …" Octane said when he caught sight of Hook.

"And why not?" the Constructicon said. He pointed to Runamuck and Runabout, who entered with Dead End. "You welcomed them immediately. Why not doing the same for me?"

"You are part of a Combiner team. You would never abandon your team," Octane argued.

"I'm doing it now," replied the crane.

"Point taken. Now, let's go! We don't have time for mysterious chats or matters of conscience." Swindle interrupted, running toward one of the ships in the hangar.

The others followed him, focusing their optics on a large ship. It didn't have much fuel but it had enough to escape.

"Galvatron's personal ship…this is suicide," Hook said.

Dead End tried to force open the lock. "Like everything else we've done."

Octane stood beside Hook and gave him a serious look. "You still have time to reconsider what you're doing."

Hook's glance was equally serious. "I know you don't trust me, Octane and I don't blame you, but understand this; I'm nobody's slave. I make my own decisions, even though I'm part of a Combiner team. I've talked with my fellow Constructicons and made them understand my point of view before making my decision," he said as he looked toward the other Decepticons, who were close to deciphering the ship's access code. "Their loyalty remains same but eventually they'll follow me, as everybody who wants to survive will. It's only a matter of time. Soon, everyone will realize there is no future in this place, following the orders of a maniac who doesn't care about anything else but his own welfare."

At that moment, the lock gave way.

Octane nodded, agreeing with Hook. "It's true. Everybody is free to make their own decisions. That's why we're doing this. It's not only a matter of survival, but of honor, and most important, freedom."

The Triplechanger stopped talking and became lost in thought. He admired the courage of his comrades, all of whom defied every Decepticon law to follow their common dreams. An interesting group they were; all different, but united for the same reason. This was worth the risk; the results would be exciting to see.

"Hurry up!" Swindle yelled at Octane and Hook. The others were already inside the ship as Dead End finally succeeded in hacking the security code.

Octane and Hook glanced at each other for a moment before going into the ship. There was no need for words; they understood and accepted each other. A decision had been taken, a threshold crossed and going back was not an option. Their fate had been chosen.

Octane walked into the ship. We trust in you, Starscream. We are all here because of you. Now it's your turn to show us trusting you this isn't a mistake. Lead us, he thought.

The hatch of the ship closed behind him. He was leaving his former life and the life that had defined him and the others as Decepticons; the life that had given them purpose for millennia. It been the only life they knew.

Octane welcomed the future as he glanced at the grayish surface of the ship's interior.

"We'll meet again, brothers," he softly said to all his fellow Decepticons left behind.

The decisions we make can define our lives; a simple detail can twist a fate with amazing ease.

Starscream and Blitzwing managed to escape the remaining enemy squad. The Sweeps had already predicted their strategy and changed tactics. They attacked wildly but with dangerous precision. Blitzwing was hit and almost crashed. Warning alarms came on and a cloud of smoke started to emerge from one of his wings.

"Starscream, I'm injured! I won't be able to keep flying for much longer!" he said, anticipating the impending collapse.

"Hold on. Try to pull up and away from the enemy fire. We'll circle the perimeter as you extinguish the fire on your wing. Turn off the engines on your damaged side and continue flying at medium speed," came the reply from the Air Commander.

Leadership was a heavy burden. Starscream had to remain calm as he waited for news from the rest of his crew. He needed to find a solution. Blitzwing was damaged and was an easy target and the smoke coming out of his injury made him easy to track. Blitzwing had to remain in the air if he wanted to have any chance of survival and Starscream knew he had to protect him. He made a decision.

"Listen carefully." Starscream said. "We don't have many chances. Without your ability to operate at your maximum speed, we won't be able to keep performing our particular maneuvers."

"I know." Blitzwing's voice sounded resigned. "It has been an honor to fly beside you again, Starscream."

The Triplechanger knew what was coming. It was normal to leave an injured flier behind as bait to distract the enemy so the rest of the team could escape. Blitzwing didn't have any reasons to think otherwise; after all, that strategy had been developed by Starscream himself. Cruel indeed, but that strategy was highly effective in the battlefield.

"What are you talking about?" Starscream asked.

"I'll be the bait." was the anguished reply.

Suddenly Starscream understood what Blitzwing was trying to tell him. The Triplechanger was surrendering, giving Starscream the opportunity to escape. The Seeker felt regret in his spark; he realized he was responsible for his subordinate's attitude. It had been Starscream who, after all, who had made that strategy into an unbreakable rule in situations like this.

In the past, survival of the troops was important, but not as the objective itself. Many valuable warriors had been destroyed because of that. Suddenly, Starscream realized how blind he had been to follow his former leader and to avoid any reflection on the matter. This much was certain: he could not allow himself to repeat the same mistakes.

"What the slag are you doing?!" he demanded as he saw Blitzwing losing altitude.

"If I descend any more, I'll be an easy target and you will be able to escape. Also, the others will have more time. It will be a useful sacrifice."

"No," Starscream ordered, "you'll remain behind me. I'll fight our way through, somehow. If we fly unpredictably, they won't be able to gauge our positions. I know it's dangerous and we might both be destroyed, but it's better than sacrificing a good ally."

Blitzwing was speechless. Starscream increased his speed and placed himself ahead the Triplechanger.

"This will be complicated," Starscream continued. "Just try to keep your wing stable. Don't worry about our enemies; I'll take care of them." His voice was firm and there was no room for argument.

Blitzwing couldn't believe it. It was the second time Starscream had risked his life for him. Suddenly, the Triplechanger realized any notions of loyalty and respect he had held before were completely wrong. What Starscream was stirring him in at that moment was something very different from what he had once felt for Astrotrain or Megatron.

Fear; he had followed them fout of fear. But Megatron was gone now, replaced by the crazed Galvatron, who had condemned Blitzwing to death for having saved Cybertron. Astrotrain had also betrayed him, blindly following the new Decepticon leader.

It was then when Blitzwing understood how Octane must have felt when he, Blitzwing, had tracked his old friend to cash the reward offered for his head. Octane had been naïve enough to believe his former teammate would be loyal to him. That's why Blitzwing hadn't fought back when they met again and allowed his friend beat him. Every time he caught sight of Octane looking at him, he painfully recalled his own treacherous behavior. He would have let Octane destroy him, but Starscream's intervention had turned his anger into sadness.

I was a fool. I can't blame you, Octane. I had the freedom to choose and I chose treason. But I was so used to it and it was difficult for me to understand real friendship. We Decepticons are awkward concerning those things. We always made fun of the Autobots for that, seeing it as a weakness. We should have realized what it truly meant instead.

Returning from his thoughts, Blitzwing knew he was flying for his own redemption, for the opportunity to do the right thing, just as Starscream, his new leader, had. All Blitzwing wanted was to make up for his past mistakes and perhaps to be forgiven by Octane.

"We'll be in enemy range in ten seconds. Focus, Blitzwing!" Starscream commanded as he prepared his cannons.

The Triplechanger agreed silently. They were in battle; he couldn't get distracted or he would pay for it with his life.

Starscream started to descend, determined to succeed, no matter what. Countless enemies met them but the Seeker didn't abandon Blitzwing. He fired accurately as his radar focused on every energy signature around him. Twice Starscream was hit but he maintained his position. Dodging the blasts would mean leaving Blitzwing uncovered, and that was out of question.

Blitzwing noticed the damage his Commander was receiving and aimed his missiles at the remaining enemies, willing to fight until deactivation.

"Where the slag are the others?!" he cried in desperation.

"Focus on the battle!" Starscream reminded him. "They'll arrive, just hold on!"

Starscream's alarm buzzed frenetically. "Blitzwing, turn 360 degrees! We have two missiles coming at us from opposite directions!"

The Triplechanger obeyed immediately. Both fliers performed the maneuver and both missiles crashed against each other, creating a wave that helped them to stabilize.

"That was close." Blitzwing said in relief.

"We're running out of time and ideas. Drastic measures must be taken." replied Starscream. "We'll use their fire against them again, but differently this time. We'll play with them a little bit."

Blitzwing listened to his leader's new strategy. It would be extremely dangerous but it was the only chance they had. "Drastic problems, drastic measures." he said to himself, trying to keep up with Starscream's speed. From new positions, enemy fire came toward them, but neither deviated from their course.

"On my command, brake and then pull up as much as your engines allow you to." Starscream said, calculating the distance that separated them from the enemy attack. A nano-klik later, the signal was given. Once again, the Sweeps were hit by their own firepower when Starscream and Blitzwing ascended at the last moment and barely avoided the attack.

"Yes!" Blitzwing cheered, feeling his energy coming back.

"From now on, we'll let them do our dirty work. Use your weapons only for defense. What do you say to grounding them? Are you ready?" asked Starscream.

"Are you kidding? I'm more than ready!"

"Be careful not to crash against the geological formations. We'll separate and reunite at the other side."

"Understood."

Both fliers changed course. Disoriented, their enemies were overwhelmed. Every time Starscream and Blitzwing did that, a drastic maneuver would certainly happen. Despite his confidence, Starscream was aware they were using their reserves. They were surrounded and the situation was hopeless unless their teammates arrived. Blitzwing wasn't complaining but Starscream knew how badly injured he really was.

Back on the ground, somebody was watching the aerial battle with great interest.

"So we meet again." Galvatron said as he transformed and flew towards his objective.

He had waited a long time for this moment to arrive. Starscream had returned to challenge him again. He had killed Cyclonus, his second-in-command and was trying to steal the loyalty of his troops.

"Traitors… they think themselves heroes while they are nothing but failures." he continued.

The hatred burning within his spark was even stronger than the one he felt for the Autobot leader, but he would make Starscream pay; he would use the Seeker as an example. He would torture him for every felony he committed, for every deserter he had provoked, for every mistake.

"You will pay with your life and your followers will witness it." Galvatron thought, the image of Starscream crying in pain vivid in his processor.

In the sky above, Starscream's radar came to life again and announced the presence of his real enemy. The past returned as he caught sight of the purple form of Galvatron, following his position. Starscream's spark vibrated in pain, sadness and anger. Galvatron was before him again, a living image of his bad decisions.

"You will pay for every mistake I made," Starscream said in low voice. The extremely painful memory of their last encounter burned again. The Seeker couldn't help trembling as he remembered his own death. Panic was increased dangerously.

A missile hit him, shaking him violently. Not again…it was happening. The impact made him descend, getting closer to Galvatron's wrath.

"No, no, noooo!" Starscream cried, losing sense of direction.

His internal alerts sounded and his fire extinguishers began to suffocate the flames, but his engines didn't give up.

"It won't happen again, not this time!" he yelled, heading directly toward Galvatron.

"Yes, yes… Come here, Starscream, allow me to extinguish your failure kind," the tyrant replied, getting ready to fire.

Time seemed to stop when both met. Their endless race was coming to an end. They would finally decide their fates.

"Things have changed, Galvatron! I'm not the same one I used to be! Do you think you can stop me again? I dare you to try!" Starscream growled, calculating the speed of the shot that would certainly come towards him. He knew exactly what was coming. He had received that kind of shot once but he would never forget it.

"Let's change the end of this story, shall we?" he continued, correcting his flight course.

"Challenge accepted, you slagged Seeker! You have always been more than a pain in the aft. It seems you never learn. I know you enjoy suffering, so this time I won't be magnanimous. You will have a slow and extremely painful death in front of your treacherous troops."

"Magnanimous? You have let your kind to die without feeling the slight sign of remorse. You abandoned them to pursue inexistent ghosts." Starscream replied, analyzing his energy levels as well as Galvatron's. He had to gain time; his words a mere distraction as he prepared his maneuver. Starscream had indeed learned from his past mistakes.

"Slag you! DIE, DIE, DIE!" the Decepticon leader furiously cried. An immense blast came from his laser cannon mode, destroying some of his own soldiers in the process, but he didn't care as long as Starscream became part of the carnage.

As he shot, Galvatron cursed Starscream; an eternal curse, shadowing him like an immortal pest. He had been nothing but a problem, always coming back, the last of his kind, the last of the Seekers… the Seeker ghost.

"But he's not rival for the power of the mighty Galvatron." the tyrant said to himself, certain of his victory right after shooting.

Blitzwing witnessed the whole scene. He was too injured to intervene, but he put all his hopes on his new leader. He knew what was waiting for them if Starscream failed. There are worst things than death and the Triplechanger understood the dark future ahead if they were defeated in that last battle.

Destiny couldn't be that cruel. It wasn't fair, but then again, when had anything be fair?

Blitzwing's doubts vanished when an immense shadow covered the battlefield. Most of the combatants stopped to watch what was happening.

Galvatron's personal ship appeared and opened fire on every Decepticon loyal to the tyrant. Most of the ground vehicles left immediately as they understood they didn't stand a chance against the powerful ship. Some showed courage and remained to fight but they hit the ground, courtesy of the imposing cannons of the huge flying fortress.

Starscream's POV

Finally, I saw it. Galvatron's huge ship coming out of the hangar to defend us. It was like a dream. After so many efforts, my small army had succeeded. I knew I could trust them.

Galvatron's rage increased as he understood what was happening.

"This is your fault!" he yelled at me. "You soiled my name, made fun of me, defied my authority, stole my troop's loyalty and now you steal my ship!"

"But now…" he continued, as he prepared to shoot me again after failing the first time. "I will have you, Starscream. You won't leave this place alive!"

"You are wrong, Galvatron. I can't punish you, but I will tell you this: you just sealed your fate. You have only yourself to blame!" I replied.

I knew better. That wasn't the time to confront him yet. Perhaps in another time, in another place, for other reasons. Still, he would pay for his mistakes; failure was his destiny, the symptoms very clear. The fair thing to do was to have his victims deal with him.

"Goodbye, Galvatron." I said flying away from him. "We'll meet again in some other lifetime."

I reunited with Blitzwing and Galvatron's huge ship opened its hatch to us.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I could clearly hear the voice of the damned mech who once had been a leader, the chosen one who had failed. It was a cry of desperation and frustration. Watching him suffer felt good.

As the hatch of the ship closed behind me and Blitzwing, I saw our allies waiting for us. Between them, there was one in particular I had hoped to see again.

"I see you made a decision." I told him.

"Yes, and I think it was the correct one" Hook replied, heading immediately to the injured Blitzwing.

"I hope our delay didn't cause you too many problems." Octane said awkwardly, not sure if I had already forgiven him.

"Not at all. It gave me the opportunity to say goodbye to an old friend" I simply replied. "By the way, you made an interesting choice by picking this ship."

"It was the best. I think we deserved it." Dead End agreed surprising me with his words. He never made jokes or positive remarks, but, as the rest of us, everything that had happened must have been a new beginning for him.

We all went to the Control Room, from where we saw Charr; our former prison, our doom, the tomb of the ones who decided to stay behind. But I couldn't help but feel bad for them; they made their decision, as we did.

"We'll be tracked. This ship is like a magnet." I heard Hook saying behind me.

I was thinking the same. "Don't worry about that, Hook. Everything is under control," I continued, not able to take my optics of Charr.

I knew sooner or later I would come back. I knew Galvatron…or Megatron, would be back. I knew he would hunt us down for betraying him. Every action we take has a cost, and I know the price we would pay for our decisions was high.

I returned my glance toward my comrades. They all looked different, as if their sparks shone with a new light, as if imbued with the knowledge they now owned their own fates and of their lives. Their future belonged to them; they had gained their freedom.

"We made it, friends, we made it!" I heard Octane saying cheerfully.

Yes, he was right, although we still had to go a long way to reach peace. But it was only fair to let them enjoy this moment.

"Congratulations, Starscream," Octane continued, standing beside me to watch at the distant Charr. "We made it! We are free." His voice was full of pride.

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13 part 1

Chapter 13 part 1

The beginning of a new era

The big ship continued on its course. According to the plan, we would get rid of it in a location surrounded by several space ports in order to confuse possible pursuers.

"How much longer?" I asked glancing at the screen before me.

"Just some breems," Hook replied as he worked on the tracking system of the ship. "This is certainly an ingenious mechanism, definitely Shockwave's work."

"Probably…" I replied nonchalantly, my attention focused on the radars.

"Who is it that you are looking for, Starscream?" Octane asked, noticing my uneasiness.

"I'm not looking for them; they are looking for us. I don't doubt Galvatron will try to recover this cruiser."

"I see... which takes me to question number two; once we arrive to our destination, what are we going to do?" the Triplechanger continued.

"That's something we still have to discuss," I replied, getting up from the chair I was sitting on.

"Don't move too much, Starscream. The repairs I had to perform on you and those two careless mechs were very extensive," Hook complained, referring to the work he had done on Octane, Blitzwing and me. "I don't want you to overextend yourself so soon. I'm not in the mood to assemble your systems again. What you and Octane did to your wings was a nightmare."

"Don't blame me, Hook. It all was Octane's idea," I replied, walking out of the Control Room.

"Octane! I hope you have a good explanation for this!" I heard the Constructicon's voice as I got out.

Are all doctors the same? I wondered, remembering what the Autobots said about their grumpy medic.

Ratchet… one of the mechs I killed under Megatron's orders. I could remember that moment perfectly, but we were at war and casualties couldn't be avoided.

"Starscream", I heard through my com-link.

"What is it, Dead End?" I replied, welcoming the interruption. I didn't want to bring back to mind memories of the Autobots. After all, they were ancient history, as was the rest of my former life.

But somehow, I was imitating them now, following their movements and steps. Now I was free, as well as the rest of the group. Would I look for Skyfire, the former friend I abandoned? I had a lot on my mind to think about, so many uncertain issues to allow myself the luxury of relaxing.

"We detected a commercial interplanetary station. Should we establish contact?"

The moment had arrived to make a real decision. It was time for my allies to use their new freedom of choice.

"Establish contact and ask for permission to land," I said through my com-link. "Afterward, I want to see all of you in the Command Center. There is something we need to discuss."

Everybody felt relieved when they were notified about the recent news. They were traveling on a ship that held a very heavy load of bad memories and the possibility of abandoning it was welcomed.

Blitzwing walked through the corridor, thoughtful. Those walls brought him memories of old times, which the company of his friends Astrotrain and Octane was all he needed to perform any task.

"At least Octane is still around," he thought as he caressed the cold walls with his hand. "Though I must admit I miss Astrotrain's aggressive personality."

He stopped before an open room. His curiosity made him peer inside.

"Swindle, what the slag are you doing?" he immediately asked.

"Just looking for something to work with. After all, we'll abandon this junk pile soon." Swindle replied as he kept detaching panels. "Unfortunately, I'm not a cargo vehicle but Octane can assist me. He owes me a favor."

"A favor, eh? What kind of favor?"

"Nothing that concerns you, although… what do you want for charging the rest of this panels for me?" the Combaticon nonchalantly asked.

Blitzwing was about to shout his annoyance at being treated like a cargo ship, but the buzzing of a yellow alarm interrupted him.

"Now what?" both said at the same time as they headed to the ready room. The yellow alarm had always been a call to summon the warriors of high rank, but their small group had ignored those protocols and assumed everybody had been summoned.

Starscream...

Here they came: my new teammates.

Hook and Octane were already there and Dead End was probably making some last-minute adjustments. As I watched Runamuck and Runabout enter, I realized I had no idea of what to expect from them. Soon Blitzwing, Swindle and Dead End joined us.

It was time to honor a promise.

"I summoned you to this brief meeting because the time for this crew is reaching an end," I said.

Every optic fixated on me in silence. They were all trying to understand what I was saying or perhaps they did and they just didn't know what to say.

I couldn't leave them. It was not my intention to abandon them but now it was their decision. They were free to decide their fates, to leave if they wanted. Once we reached the commercial interplanetary station, each one of us would have to pick a way, no one needed to ask permission.

Octane and I had talked about that even before starting our trip to Charr. The truth was that transporting merchandise was not my dream but I thought it would be a good opportunity to travel through space and find real purpose in my life. But it wouldn't be fair to use Octane without telling him the truth. They all had the right to know.

"What I'm trying to say is that once we land, there will be no obligations that tie you to this team. Our mission was to escape and to have an opportunity to start over again. That station is just what we need now; a place to start our lives again, to do other kind of things."

General distress increased with my last words. I continued.

"There have probably already been rewards offered for our heads, but we can avoid bounty hunters if we are smart enough. As you know, the idea is to get rid of this ship. Octane and I plan to stay together; anyone who wants to join us will be welcomed; however, remember you are no longer tied to this unit. This means you are free to decide your own fate."

It was interesting to analyze their reactions. I'm sure they never imagined such words could come from my vocalizer, but everything changes; that was something I finally understood.

Octane looked at me with a smile. For me to agree to stay with him meant more than mere forgiveness, and he knew it.

Dead End seemed emotionless, as serious as always. I supposed he was considering his options. Breakdown was still very damaged and he certainly didn't want to put him in more danger.

Runamuck and Runabout were worried. They couldn't make up their minds and I could understand that. They were the newest of the group and we hadn't had much interaction with them in the past. No real bonds existed between us and it would be easier for them to let us behind.

I was sure Hook would stay with us, at least until he could reunite with his fellow Constructicons. He was convinced they would follow him, eventually. I wasn't going to doubt it; he knew them better than me, after all.

As for Blitzwing, he had survived on his own for a long time. Whatever he decided to do, he would be alright. I was sure he would want to make amends with Octane, though. Good decision. I knew what it was like to live with a permanent pain in the spark due to selfish and coward actions.

Finally, Swindle… He was a survivor, always doing whatever suited him better. This was his opportunity to look for his fellow Combaticons. The space was huge, but he could be lucky and actually find them.

As I finished thinking about what could be going through their minds, I remembered I had to finish my speech and allow them to go on with their lives.

"You have the rest of our flight to decide. As I said, nothing ties you to this team. We will abandon the ship once we land in the space port. If you want to stay with us, I'll transmit a location and time of departure. Don't be late. Galvatron's followers are after us and time is limited. That's all I wanted to tell you. You can continue whatever you were doing before."

Some started to talk at the same time, but I calmed them down before a discussion broke up.

"Think it about it, Decepticons. The choice is yours only. Whatever you decide, no hard feelings or rancor will prevail," I said as I walked out from the room. They needed time to think.

As the door closed behind me, I knew I had done the best thing. I felt strange for a moment. I think the possibility that perhaps no one might follow me made me feel uneasy, perhaps scared. But forcing them to stay with me would have been a repetition of the tyranny we just had faced. At least I knew one of them still wanted me as his comrade.

As I walked toward the navigation room, every moment lived with them came into my mind. We could have died but were still functional. Everything was present… and painful. I could lost everything I had achieved at any moment.

The image of my former leader was very much alive in my mind. It wasn't over. I would have no rest until that old debt was finally paid.

The small group of Decepticons stared at each other, confused.

"Does he want to abandon us?" Runamuck asked, breaking the silence.

"Of course not," Hook replied, somewhat annoyed. "He is just giving you the chance to decide, you fools."

"Decide…" Blitzwing whispered, watching the black space through one of the windows. Immense darkness marked the view with countless shinny dots. Planets, stars, everything outside still waiting to be discovered, so many freedom… Blitzwing didn't want to be alone. He was sure Octane would forgive him sooner or later. Meanwhile, he would have to live with that. He didn't want to keep running; he still had a debt to pay.

Swindle saw his opportunity. If he amassed enough credits, he could start a journey to look for his missing teammates. He would finally be able to join his fellow Combaticons but the idea of abandoning this new, improvised team was somewhat painful.

He was confused. In the beginning, he had thought it would be easy to walk away and continue on his own but something had happened. The last battle had created bonds that made his earlier decision difficult to make. What was this feeling that prevented him from just leaving, without any consideration? For a moment, he fully understood the Autobots.

Runabout walked through the room, his arms folded across his chest. Unlike his brother, he wasn't quick with analyzing situations. He didn't know the others very well, except for Dead End. He was the only one that seemed to be sure about his fate. Runabout envied him.

Octane continued his silence as he remained in his seat. He knew Starscream would never trust him the same way he trusted his former wingmates, Skywarp and Thundercracker, but at least he had decided to stay with him.

"Prepare for landing," Starscream's voice could be heard through the ship's com-link.

The time was up. Decisions had to be made.

The group hurried to take their positions, a universe of thoughts crossing through their processors.

I knew they were still trying to decide, but I couldn't delay our arrival at the space port any longer. It had been hard enough to get permission for a Decepticon ship to land. Maybe selling it would be harder than I had thought. Fortunately, Hook had deactivated the tracking device.

It was time to leave that ship for good.


	14. The beginning of a new era

Our ship landed on the space station in silence. Nobody said anything about their thoughts or decisions, and I didn't have any intentions to pressure them.

"Take everything you need: fuel, spare parts, everything…." I said as I glanced at our emergent ship for the last time. "Remember this could be the last time we see each other, so you better be prepared to be on your own. All I can do now is wish you good luck. It has been an honor to fight beside you. I hope our paths will cross again."

I ended my speech and turned around to leave. Dead End and Octane, who was still carrying Breakdown, followed me. The rest stayed behind, motionless and pensative, probably confused.

"Let them be, Starscream. Everything is going to be fine," Octane assured me as we walked. Something inside of me made me doubt my decision, but there he was, cheering me up as always.

"What kind of ship do we need?" Dead End suddenly asked. He was expecting that we would continue our way in some sort of transportation. He wasn't built for space flights, neither was Breakdown.

I stopped to glance at the parked ships. "That is a good question. I guess I can leave that decision to you."

Dead End nodded. "I'll get what we need. I will contact you as soon as I get it."

Dead transformed and disappeared from our sight in a matter of astro seconds.

"He is fast," Octane said. "All this deserves a celebration. I'm going for a drink. Will you join me?"

"No, thanks," I hurried to reply, remembering my last memory concerning that kind of drink, certainly not good memories. "No high grade for me."

There was something bothering me, pursuing me. I had the feeling I had to look for something, for someone…

Octane interrupted my confusion again. "You know, Starscream, for a moment I thought you would leave me behind."

"Why would I do that, you empty head?"

I was surprised. I wasn't used to addressing anybody with such familiarity.

"I don't know," Octane continued. "You seem to have a lot on your processor and well… I… I thought you would go after Skyfire," he said with some embarrassment.

His words surprised me, although I tried to remain emotionless. "What made you think such a thing?"

"It's just that every time you stare at the horizon like that you seem to be looking the thing you lost so long ago. I know that all we lived through these past solar cycles was nothing more than a single step of a big mission you have planned. Don't feel forced to remain with me. I'll understand if you want to continue on your own." His voice sounded understanding, sad…

"You are such a fool if you think so," I coldly replied. "It's true that the thought of following Skyfire crossed my mind, but I never had any intention of abandoning you or the others. We are a team now. I wouldn't abandon my group to go after a ridiculous dream. We are all free to choose, and I decided to stay with you. We are still comrades after all," I ended my speech giving him a good hit. "Though you still owe me one," I threatened him.

"I like you better now than before, Starscream," he replied.

"Yes. I also like me better now."

We reached the entrance of a tavern. All we had to do now was wait to find out what fate had prepared for us.

Once inside the tavern, it was easy to find an empty table. The rest of the clients ignored us, something I felt grateful for, especially after what happened to me the last time I was in such a place. I hated dealing with insane aliens.

Octane placed Breakdown carefully on a chair. To anybody who cared to take a look, the Stunticon looked like an ordinary over-energized mech. Despite the tranquility, I suspiciously analyzed our surroundings. It was funny how paranoia became part of a mech's personality after living in a place like Charr.

"I'll get us something to drink," Octane said as he walked to the bar.

My attention was caught by a couple of beings that were close to our table. Their structure seemed similar to ours, but they had organic parts, just like the race that owned Cybertron now. They were quite interesting. Maximals was their name, as far as I could remember.

Octane returned with a couple of energon cubes and sat in front of me.

"I'm not going to ask how you paid for that," I said, my glance still fixated on the beast Transformers.

Octane followed my optics and noticed the presence of the Maximals. The Triplechanger's facial features immediately changed, reflecting his dislike for the ones that controlled our home planet instead of us.

"Our Cybertron ceased to exist," he whispered, trying to focus his attention on his drink. "I know it's not their fault but I can't help feeling some rancor toward them… especially after our experiences in Charr."

I understood his feelings perfectly. How those beings managed to expel the Autobots of Cybertron was something I was never going to understand. Only an Autobot could answer that question but they seemed to have vanished from the universe, as if they never existed. There was no trace, no signal of their presence. It was regrettable, considering all the time we spent together. Fighting indeed, but we were united somehow, we were all Cybertronians.

"Very soon their fate will be ours," I said to myself, analyzing absent-mindedly the shine of my energon cube. Colorful soft lights blinked in the darkness, making the place even more surreal. "Very soon the Decepticons won't be anything more than a memory, a name that will vanish as time passes by. The strength and fear that the name of the Decepticons had once… will simply disappear."

I couldn't stand it anymore. I got up from the table and walked away. I didn't know what was happening to me. I should celebrate the Universe forgetting about our existence, the crimes we committed, but still I couldn't accept it so easily.

Around me, individuals of many different races walked by, each one inside their own world, their own problems, oblivious to what my kind was facing.

My attention focused again on Octane, who kept mourning his losses. It was pathetic. We couldn't go on like that; we had to leave that place immediately.

"Dead End," I called through my com link.

"Go ahead," he replied.

"I think I found our transportation," I continued.

I had made a decision. I've had had enough. So it wasn't the Maximals fault that they have taken over our planet? Please… who cared about who was to blame? In the end, results were all that mattered. To our point of view, they were the invaders.

"Find a Maximal ship," I ordered. "Most of its crew is in the tavern right now. I don't know if it's a research or cargo ship, but from what I could see, it might be what we need. If you need more information look for the arrivals schedule."

It was time for a fair exchange. The Maximals kept our planet; we would keep their ship. Of course, they would still owe us.

I smirked as I walked to Octane and got him out of there.

Dead End got all the information we required and indicated a meeting point. I transmitted the data to the members of our team. If they wanted to remain with us, they would arrive.

"The ship's purpose is exploration," Dead End said. "They are here to refuel and will stay for two solar cycles more."

"Perfect," I replied. "All we need to do now is get rid of the crew."

Of course, I had an interesting idea to keep the crew away from their ship.

"Dead End, you and Octane stay in the dock. I will take care of a proper distraction. Take control of the ship. I will reach you as soon as I can."

"Seems interesting."

Dead End and Octane left for the dock, taking the comatose Breakdown with them.

As I walked toward the Control Room of the station, I wondered how kind those Maximals were. A mischievous smirk appeared on my face as I connected myself to one of the external terminals of the space station, precisely the one that controlled the information.

What can I say. I guess once a Decepticon, always a Decepticon.

The big screen in the tavern changed its usual data to display the faces and specifications of that crew of Maximals, adding a price for their heads. I knew that bounty hunters loved to spend their time in those taverns, waiting for more prey to catch, so I included a very juicy reward for the poor semi organic Cybertronians.

The only thing I regretted was that I wouldn't have time to stay and enjoy the spectacle. Yes, definitely the Decepticon in me was amusing himself.

The commotion didn't take long to be unleashed. On my way to the dock, I crossed paths with many bounty hunters, going after their innocent victims. I felt bad for them too; they would never cash the reward.

"Starscream," I heard Octane through my com link. "I don't know what you did but the remaining Maximals abandoned their ship in the blink of an optic."

"Perfect. Go on board and take off. This distraction won't last for much longer. I will reach you once you are in the air."

"But what about the rest of us?"

I knew the question would be asked sooner or later. I had had the hope that they would come back and rejoin us.

"They made their decision, Octane. We can't wait for them."

"But…"

"I know you are disappointed, but I won't force anybody to do something against their will. Not anymore." I also felt hurt, but I knew my position. There was no place for regret.

"Take off. It's an order," I ended the transmission.

I arrived at one of the platforms of the dock and prepared to transform.

Have a good life, fellas. I hope one day we will meet again, I thought as I jumped toward the air and transformed. My engines activated and I flew away from that place, not daring to look behind.

If I had done otherwise, I would have caught sight of my little army trying to reach me.

I activated my radars and headed toward the Maximal ship, now ours, letting the immense space gulp down me.

Swindle's POV.

I saw him fly away, but I couldn't go after him. It had been my fault because I didn't make the decision on time. I received his signal and didn't reply. I excused myself for fact that I had other plans, or that's what I thought.

I wanted so much to look for my Combaticon teammates that I lost valuable astroseconds, and by the time I made up my mind it was already too late.

I saw the figure of Starscream among the crowd, very distant to me. I tried to reach him but I failed. When I finally reached the dock he had already transformed into his alt mode, that same mode I admired so much in the past, the one that defined him as the pride of the Cybertronian War Academy.

All I could do was call myself a fool again and again. Because of my doubts, I was alone again.

"Slag!" I cried out loud, ignoring the curious stares of the beings surrounding me. I didn't care about them. I didn't care if they thought I was insane.

"Slag!" I desperately repeated. In that moment I wished so much to have the alternate mode of Blast Off or Vortex. I could fly in my robot mode but didn't have the speed needed to reach Starscream.

I was trapped, anchored to that fragging place. I fell on my knees, my hands hitting the floor. It wouldn't take long for Galvatron to find me. I didn't have a chance of survival on my own.

I was so distracted that I didn't notice the presence of another mech approaching me until his shadow towered me.

"Get up," he said.

"Hook? What are you doing here? I thought you would leave with them."

"I also missed the flight," he calmly responded. "I had all the intentions to do it, but I found alternate transportation." He motioned me to follow him.

"I don't understand…"

"I found an old friend," he continued, guiding me toward one of the hangars.

"Did you get another ship, Hook?" I hated myself. I had always had all kind of resources at my disposal and suddenly I was so defenseless.

"You could say that," the crane replied, pointing toward a figure I thought I would never see again.

"I-it can't be…" I stammered. "Astrotrain!"

Starscream's POV.

I easily reached our new transportation. I didn't even have to make an effort. According to Octane, the ship's engines were not the best. But I knew Octane better. I was sure he was making the ship fly slow in order for at least Blitzwing to catch up with us, but I was sure he wouldn't show up.

I couldn't think otherwise. None of them answered my previous communication. Silence was more powerful than words sometimes.

Blitzwing's POV.

I kept myself out of sight, hidden until the chaos happened before my optic visor. The combat between those semi organic beings, Maximals I think they were called, with the bounty hunters was intense. For a moment I thought they were lost, but reinforcements arrived. I had to admit they were good fighters.

I walked away through an emergency exit. My face had also been in those bounty hunter's records and I didn't want to risk being captured again.

I received Starscream's transmission but didn't reply to it. I just wouldn't have known what to say. I wasn't sure about going to the meeting point or not. I was still thinking about Starscream's words when we arrived at that space port.

I received a second transmission. Octane.

That old fragger… I guess he couldn't help it. He sent me the actual position of their new transportation, making sure I could find them in case I decided to follow.

I knew my fellow Triplechanger wanted me back, but I wasn't sure if Starscream would accept me after I ignored his request. But then again, the Seeker risked his life for me twice… It was amazing how fast we could forget the favors provided to us once we left Charr.

I shook my head and cursed myself. What the slag was I thinking?

I directed my steps toward the dock, activating my radars in the hope of tracking the signal Octane had sent me.

I wished it wasn't too late.

Starscream's POV.

Once I entered our new ship, I was surprised to find the Lotus brothers at the bridge.

"Finally. It was about time for you to arrive, boss," Runamuck said from his post.

"Boss?" I replied.

"Yeah. Sounds more glorious than leader," Runabout said.

"I found them outside the ship before we took off," Dead End explained.

Maybe I should have asked them what made them return, but I preferred to respect their decision by leaving them alone.

"Good. Nice to have you two on our team," I said, turning my attention toward the controls of the ship. "This is not the Nemesis but it will work. Did you already scan the systems? Does the ship have some kind of tracking device?"

Octane shook his head. "No tracking devices. It's clean."

"Even the Autobots had tracking systems. I think these Maximals are too naïve," I said. "It will be better to fixate a course of flight and initiate it immediately."

"So soon?" the Triplechanger interrupted me.

I felt annoyed. I understood Octane's feelings but I knew that sooner or later the legal owners of the ship would realize what had happened and would do something about it. We had to leave as soon as possible.

"I know you want the rest of our team to follow us, but that's impossible. I'm so sorry but the only one that can reach us is Blitzwing and obviously he prefers to be on his own."

"But… but…"

"Understand it, Octane. We are Decepticons, not sentimental Autobots. We came together in a moment of need. I told you that the day he joined us. I thought you would be happy not to put with him anymore, especially after the way you greeted him."

That was a low hit. I knew Octane would feel hurt but by being cruel I could make him understand more easily that things had to remain that way.

Just as I expected, Octane frowned and left the bridge without saying another word.

"I'm sorry, but it's better for him to stop having naïve illusions," I said.

"Perhaps they are not illusions," Runamuck said, pointing at the radar.

"What is that?" I asked.

"A signal… seems that somebody is trying to contact us," he replied, opening a channel.

"This is Decepticon warrior Blitzwing. Over," I heard through the com link.

I couldn't believe it… I just couldn't. The slagging Triplechanger returned after all…

I made sure to not sound excited when I replied to him.

"So? Are you going to tell me now that Starscream is the new Decepticon leader?" Astrotrain said, flying in his space ship mode after the trace of their former comrades.

"In a way he is," Hook replied, comfortably sitting inside of him.

"WHAT?!" the Triplechanger cried, unable to hide his astonishment. "But he died! He was a ghost!"

"Well… seems that he came back from the dead."

"But how can you trust in him, Hook? He is nothing more than an egomaniacal creep."

"Just like you," a third voice said.

"What is your problem, Swindle?" Astrotrain spat.

"You don't know anything. You were not with us. You don't know what we went through. You didn't even care about what happened in Charr."

"Why should I care? It wasn't my problem," Astrotrain replied as he adjusted his flight course. "This is weird…"

"What?" Hook asked.

"Blitzwing's energy signature disappeared, but my radars are detecting something much bigger."

"The ship, perhaps?" Swindle asked, trying to track their objective on Astrotrain's console.

"Hey, keep your hands away from me!" the Triplechanger complained, but Swindle couldn't have care less about his words.

"It seems to be the ship," the Combaticon continued as he activated the main screen. "We will have sight of it in a matter of astroseconds."

The Maximal ship was visible. It had an opened hatch, inviting the newcomers to enter.

"I don't like this," Astrotrain complained as he received an incoming transmission.

"I never thought I would see you again, Train."

"Octane?"

"Welcome aboard."

Nobody questioned the arrival of Astrotrain. It wasn't necessary, after all.

The crew was complete again. The survivor had made a decision.

It was time to change paths, guided by Starscream, the Ghost Seeker.

Starscream's POV.

Finally, my crew was together again, although we still had a long way to go before we could be a real team.

I couldn't say we wouldn't miss what we left behind. We had abandoned everything that meant something to us in the past, but we had made our decision. Exiled, refugees, traitors… we had many names but the only one that could define us was the insignia on our structures. Because, despite everything, we were Decepticons, and we were proud to be. The last real Decepticons, perhaps.

However, there was still one mystery to solve, one more thing left to do.

"Destination?" Runamuck asked.

Destination, he asked? Wasn't it obvious?

"Earth," I said.

So, the ultimate destination had been established, the alien world that saw us grow up as something more than cold warriors.

The Last Seeker was coming back.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: With this I finish this story about what happened to this group of exiled Decepticons, my personal vision of the marvelous universe of the Transformers.  
> I´m very grateful for your help my friend, this fic it´s dedicated to Taipan Kiryu


End file.
